Sapphires & Shackles
by Astonishment
Summary: What if Elizabeth felt forced to marry Darcy? This story begins right after Elizabeth rejected Collins and received her father's support.
1. Unhappy Alternative

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Summary:** What if Elizabeth felt forced to marry Darcy? This story begins right after Elizabeth rejected Collins and received her father's support.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen (except for a few who were inspired by her) and much of the dialogue was generously borrowed from her work.

**Chapter 1: ****Unhappy Alternative**

Mrs. Bennet was in a state of nervous anger. Her daughter Elizabeth had refused a perfectly good offer of marriage from Mr. Collins, a country parson with a respectable income. She made her displeasure widely known at Longbourn; she coaxed, scolded and threatened Elizabeth to no avail. Her foolish, headstrong, undutiful daughter would not be convinced to reverse her decision and accept Mr. Collins' offer.

When Elizabeth could no longer withstand her Mama's abuse, she ran out of the house and into the pasture where she abruptly encountered Mr. Darcy; certainly the last man in the _world_ she wanted to see.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said, bowing politely.

She curtsied and replied: "Mr. Darcy, I did not expect to see you in this pasture."

"I had hoped to see you," he answered.

Surprised by this response, she wondered why he would seek her out: "For what reason? Shall we continue our quarrel from last evening?" she asked, barely attempting to conceal her animosity toward him. Their argument at the Netherfield Ball last night was still vexing her sensibilities.

Darcy had not perceived their previous conversation as a quarrel; however, his steely façade gave away no hint of his disappointment: "I must apologize if my reserved demeanor gave you an unfavorable impression of me."

Startled by this admission, she responded: "Yes, your demeanor is quite reserved, however I cannot fault your manners, which have always been impeccable." _"Why is he staring at me so intently? Am I so repulsive that he cannot take his eyes off of me?" _she wondered.

"I thank you, Miss Elizabeth," he replied. Finally after an awkward silence, he continued: "It was not my intention to quarrel with you during our dance. I hope your enjoyment of the evening was not diminished," he stated, still maintaining his steely façade.

Appeased for the moment by his awkward attempt to make amends, she replied: "I did enjoy the evening; I thank you, Mr. Darcy."

After another awkward silence, he said: "It seems that you are displeased by my treatment of a mutual acquaintance, Miss Elizabeth," alluding to Wickham.

"_Displeased__? He certainly has a way of stating the obvious,"_ she thought to herself: "I understand that you have a dispute with that acquaintance," attempting to soften her approach to the issue.

He nodded in agreement: "I am unaware of his particular accusations, Miss Elizabeth; however, I would welcome the opportunity to provide further clarification at another time," he suggested.

Noting his unwillingness to discuss the dispute at present, she wondered if this could be his acknowledgment of wrongdoing. "Please forgive my interference, Mr. Darcy. My inquisitive nature may be perceived as intrusive," she demurred.

He gazed at her intently. "I give you leave to ask me any question of your desire. I shall look forward to it," he said with a small smile.

He lingered there and she observed that he was at an obvious loss for words but also was not inclined to take his leave of her; however she was determined to leave to him the trouble of finding another topic of conversation and said nothing.

Finally, he said: "May I accompany you on a short walk?" offering his arm, which she accepted. They walked in silence to the water's edge; he seemed nervous and fidgeted with his cravat and collar. Finally he turned to address her: "Miss Elizabeth, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you".

She stared at him in stunned silence.

He continued: "Despite my best judgment, my family's expectations, your lack of connections and your family's lack of propriety; I find that I am unable to go on another day without declaring myself," he said gravely, hoping for a positive response. When he only observed her confused demeanor, he continued: "I have struggled these past weeks with this most vexing dilemma and it is with deepest hope that my endeavors will be rewarded by your acceptance of my hand." He stood with his shoulders back and his head held high, fully expecting her acceptance.

She was astonished that she was receiving a second marriage proposal in one day; first from her ridiculous cousin Mr. Collins and now from the ridiculously proud Mr. Darcy. Her Mama's criticism still resonated in her head: '_If you take it into your head to go on refusing every offer of marriage, you will never get a husband…I know not who is to maintain you when your father is dead'_. Observing his expectant expression, she replied: "I sympathize with your dilemma Mr. Darcy, however I wonder the propriety of insulting your intended and her family during an offer of marriage," she said, trying to control her anger. "_His calloused disregard for the feelings of others was never more evident than this moment," _thought she.

He instantly regretted offending her. "Please forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. You and your older sister I must exclude from my assessment of your family," he said, with all sincerity.

His apology did nothing to assuage her animosity toward him. "I find the manner of your address offensive, Mr. Darcy," she told him fuming with anger, which was fully reflected in her eyes. "Perhaps if you had addressed me in a more gentlemanly manner I would have been more receptive to your offer," she suggested, turning her back on him and forcing away the tears that were threatening to overcome her.

He was caught completely unprepared by her response; he had not anticipated anything other than a positive reception. He thought that, given her circumstances, an offer from a gentleman of his consequences would be quite welcome. He considered her harsh rebuke. He was unaware of any ungentlemanly behavior on his part and was certain that he had expressed himself with honesty and integrity. "Disguise of any sort is my abhorrence," he said proudly.

Unable to check her anger, she replied: "I fully comprehend your abhorrence for my relations! Would that my relations were as refined and civilized as yours!" she told him, her anger now on full display.

Darcy considered his relations. His sister Georgiana was nearly perfect, despite a recent display of poor judgment. His uncle, the earl, was above reproach – most of the time. His cousin Richard was a distinguished officer and a gentleman – most of the time. His cousin Anne was a fine gentlewoman, although meek-mannered and overly submissive. His Aunt Catherine was… there was no way to describe her other than haughty, over-bearing and rude. Elizabeth's family may be boisterous and silly but he had never observed them being rude. Her mother's overly enthusiastic nature was probably an effort to see her five daughters suitably matched, he reasoned. "Miss Elizabeth, it is incumbent upon me to apologize for my insensitive remarks. My assessment of your family was made in haste. I admit that my knowledge and insight of them is limited," he told her. When she made no reply, he continued: "Please Miss Elizabeth, how may I make amends?" he asked her, searching for a way to appease her.

Elizabeth considered his request. He did appear to be sincere. If only he was not so wretchedly arrogant! She could not imagine her mother's favorable reaction if she were to reject another proposal, especially from a man of such consequence. However, even though her family's behavior was far from perfect, she could not allow him to disparage them. "My family is undeserving of your harsh assessment, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps you might consider joining us for supper this evening. That will allow you to continue your assessment. If my family is as objectionable as you describe, I would take no offense if you were to decide to rescind your offer," she suggested.

He considered her invitation. Would he be able to tolerate an entire evening in the company of her ridiculous family? If they were to marry, he would most likely be required to endure their company on many occasions. This would be an excellent opportunity to prove to Elizabeth that his assessment was correct; certainly by the end of the evening she would be forced to agree with him. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth, it would be my pleasure to dine with you and your family this evening." They agreed that he would call on her later that day and parted civilly.

**(Author's Note:** Comments? Reviews?)


	2. Undutiful Children

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 2: ****Undutiful Children**

(**Previously:** After Darcy made his insulting offer to Elizabeth, she invited him to dine with her family.)

When Elizabeth returned to the house, she informed her Mama to expect Mr. Darcy for supper. "Disagreeable Mr. Darcy?" she asked in confusion. "Why is _he_ coming to supper? What interest could he have in the Bennets? His opinion of our country life is far beneath his standards," she said, expressing her distain. When Elizabeth kept her eyes cast down and offered no reply, Mrs. Bennet gasped with sudden realization: "Has he made you an _offer_?" she asked expectantly.

"Why would you suppose that he has made me an offer?" Elizabeth deflected.

"Oh, do not be coy with me, you ungrateful child! If you refuse another marriage offer, I shall certainly ensure that your father casts you out! I have no tolerance for undutiful children!" she angrily insisted.

"Then may I suggest that we be on our _best_ behavior? Mr. Darcy has the _highest_ standards and appreciates only the most _proper_ behavior," she told her Mama.

Mrs. Bennet could hardly believe her good fortune: "Oh my stars! Mr. Darcy? Ten thousand a year! What a clever girl you are Lizzy! Two proposals in one day!" she gushed. "Mary, Kitty and Lydia must all be on their best behavior! Yes! Yes! I shall speak to them immediately! If you are married to Mr. Darcy, your sisters shall certainly be placed in the path of _other_ rich men!" her Mama boasted as she hurried to find her youngest daughters. She found them all in the drawing room, idly passing the time with trivial pursuits. "Girls, Mr. Darcy is coming for supper! You are expected to be on your most _exemplary_ behavior. If you fail to behave properly, I shall refuse pin money for _one month_!" she warned.

Lydia was indignant: "What? Why should I make any extra effort in front of that stodgy old man?" she complained.

Mrs. Bennet would not relent: "Two months! And you shall not be permitted to go to Meryton for two months! Do not cross me, my dear. You shall suffer the consequences!" she angrily insisted. "Now all of you are to resume your sewing projects! You are hereafter to spend your time only on _useful_ employment!" she instructed them as she swept from the room. "My daughters will be the most sought-after women in Hertfordshire!" she boasted as she went to the kitchen to check on the supper menu.

~~oo~~

While alone in her chamber, another conversation haunted Elizabeth's thoughts: _'It is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may be made you.' _Loathsome Mr. Collins' words invaded her thoughts in a most unwelcome manner. _"Could there be some truth to his insulting statement?" _she wondered. Was Mr. Darcy her last opportunity to make a successful match? Even Charlotte Lucas, her life-long friend, had commented that _'happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance_.' _"Is my future happiness in the hands of someone so entirely cheerless and arrogant?"_ she wondered.

Mr. Darcy arrived at the appointed hour and was pleasantly welcomed into the house. During supper, Mrs. Bennet and all three younger sisters behaved admirably; there was no senseless giggling, grabbing serving dishes, gossiping about neighbors or even a mention of officers. Each sister sat quietly and joined in the conversation when asked. Darcy noticed their reserve and concluded that their behavior had probably been checked for his benefit; however, he could find no fault with their behavior or manners. Mr. Bennet kept him entertained with thoughtful, intelligent conversation and Mrs. Bennet's addition to the conversation showed none of the frivolous nature she had previously displayed.

After supper, Darcy sat with the women in the drawing room as Elizabeth entertained the family with a performance on the piano-forte. When Elizabeth finished, she sat down and Mary took her place at the piano-forte. After a few minutes, Darcy moved his seat next to Elizabeth and whispered quietly to her: "Did you consider my proposal, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Did you reconsider your assessment of my relations, Mr. Darcy?" she asked, hoping he had reconsidered his offer.

"Miss Elizabeth, I must apologize for my misjudgment of your relations. I find your family perfectly delightful. They have made me feel most welcome, to be sure. I have not had a more pleasant evening since my arrival in Hertfordshire; I am reminded of similar evenings spent with my own family many years ago," he assured her. After an awkward silence, he whispered: "Perhaps I should give you leave to defer your response to my offer until tomorrow," he suggested.

She contemplated this suggestion; she could consider his proposal for another day, but would her response differ with the benefit of additional time? This was unlikely; her Mama knew she had received an offer and fully expected her to accept him for the sake of her sisters. She recalled her father's warning: _'An unhappy alternative is before you, Elizabeth'_. She had hoped to marry for love but now she was sacrificing her happiness for the benefit of her ungrateful sisters. Perhaps Charlotte and Mr. Collins were right; she needed the protection of marriage and it _was_ very unlikely that she would ever receive another offer. Mr. Darcy was selfish, arrogant and conceited but seemed to regard her with tenderness. Perhaps, it would not be so bad after all. After thoughtful consideration, she replied: "No Sir, there is no need for delay. I appreciate your kind offer and willingly accept," she said, with her eyes cast down.

He noticed that she offered no smile and revealed no regard for him. "Is this your response?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she responded quietly.

This was not the response he had hoped to receive: "Then you do not return my affections?" he whispered.

"Sir, I have often heard that couples sometimes develop affection after they are married," she suggested.

Her statement was true enough as he acknowledged that his own parents' marriage had been arranged and their affection had developed later on. But this is not an arranged marriage. What could he do to win her affections? "Then I will endeavor to be worthy of your affection," he said as he rose and stood before her. He reached out and gently took her hand, bowed over it and kissed it. "I must speak to your father immediately," he whispered as he turned and left the room.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

(Dear Readers, I hope you will forgive this OOC aspect of Elizabeth. We all know she would never allow others to force her into a decision like this BUT—her impertinence remains and so does Darcy's pride! I hope you enjoy reading this fic.)


	3. Acute Misery

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 3: ****Acute Misery**

(**Previously:** After considering her family's expectations and her lack of alternatives, Elizabeth reluctantly accepted Darcy's offer.)

After gaining entrance to the library, Darcy addressed Mr. Bennet: "I wish to obtain your consent to marry Miss Elizabeth," he said nervously.

Mr. Bennet observed the nervous young man before him: "Elizabeth? Has she accepted you?" he asked in confusion.

"She has, Sir," Darcy responded.

"Forgive me, Mr. Darcy, but you have taken me quite by surprise. I had no idea that you held any affection for my Elizabeth," he told the young man.

Darcy rose to his full height and responded: "Please let me assure you that I love Miss Elizabeth most dearly and that she shall never have any cause to doubt my devotion. Of course, as mistress of Pemberley, she shall never want for anything." He hesitated for a moment then added: "Of course, you and your family are welcome to come to Pemberley at your earliest convenience."

Mr. Bennet smiled and said: "Let us not mention that to Mrs. Bennet right away, shall we? There shall be no end to her raptures, if she should hear of it." The two men continued their congenial conversation over glasses of port.

~~oo~~

Darcy entered the drawing room and sat next to his intended. "Your father is waiting for you in the library," he whispered with a smile.

Mr. Bennet waited for Elizabeth to close the library door and stand before him. He was gravely concerned about his daughter's decision: "Lizzy, have you lost your senses?" When she made no reply, he added: "I know that you dislike Darcy. How could you agree to marry him? Let me advise you to think better of it." An audible gasp was heard from the other side of the library door.

Lizzy turned to look at the door, knowing full well that her Mama was listening in the hall, then turned back to address her father: "It is true, Papa, that my first impression of Mr. Darcy was unfavorable, but he improves upon acquaintance." It was a partially true statement, she thought. Her impression of Mr. Darcy had _somewhat_ improved. He _had_ apologized for insulting her family.

"Lizzy, my dearest, I know that you would never be happy unless you esteemed your husband; this puts you in the greatest danger of an unequal marriage," he replied, hoping to provide his best advice.

Thinking of her own dear Papa's unequal marriage, she acknowledged that he did make a valid argument; however, her family obligations could not be overlooked. Those insistent voices constantly ringing in her head told her that she must accept this '_most unhappy alternative'_. She put on a smile for her dear Papa and said brightly: "I am sure of my decision, Papa! Mr. Darcy will be a most excellent husband!"

Her Papa was not fooled by her masquerade. He knew his daughter far too well to believe her deception; however, he also knew that her mind was settled and she would not be diverted: "Very well, I have already given him my consent; there is no way I could have refused him. He has declared his affection for you, Lizzy, and he is an honorable man. We have agreed to discuss the settlement tomorrow. I suppose all that remains is to let your Mama know. I shall leave that to you, my dearest," he said as he kissed her forehead and opened the library door.

~~oo~~

That evening, when Elizabeth was alone in her chamber with Jane, she revealed the story of her unexpected engagement. "Oh my dearest Lizzy! How it pains me to hear of it! I know how much you dislike him!" Jane told her sister.

"Oh Jane, perhaps I do not like him as much as he likes me, but I am certain that I have made the right decision. Mr. Darcy is a most eligible young man and our marriage will put our sisters in the path of other eligible young men," she whispered as she cast her eyes down.

"Lizzy! Certainly you cannot be serious!" Jane exclaimed, whispering her objections. "You are marrying for obligation? I cannot allow it! We always said that we would only marry for love! No Lizzy, it will never do!" she said, grasping her sister's hands and trying not to cry.

"Oh Jane, I once thought that Mr. Darcy would be the last man in the world that I could ever be prevailed upon to marry, but perhaps it will not be so bad," she told her sister. "He is tolerably handsome, after all," she whispered with a teasing smile, referring in jest to his rude insult at the Meryton Assembly.

Jane was comforted by her sister's attempt at levity. "Is he really the last man in the world, Lizzy? I would have thought that _Mr. Collins_ would have that distinction," Jane responded with the same teasing smile.

Recalling their loathsome cousin, she conceded: "Well yes, that may be true, but -".

Jane interrupted: "And what of Mr. Mason? Would you prefer to be married to him instead of Mr. Darcy?" she suggested, teasing her sister.

Lizzy giggled: "Certainly not! Mr. Darcy is not afflicted with the foul odor that clings to Mr. Mason."

Jane was not ready to allow Lizzy to feel sorry for herself: "Indeed and what of Mr. Bentley? Would you prefer him to Mr. Darcy?" she said with her sly smile, still trying to make her point.

Lizzy gasped: "Mr. Bentley is over _sixty_!" Finally observing her sister's sly smile, she laughed. "Thank you, Jane; I believe you have made your point. I suppose there are several men of my acquaintance who would not be preferable to Mr. Darcy," she conceded.

"He does love you, Lizzy. His devotion to you cannot be mistaken in his eyes," Jane told her sister, recalling the same devotion in her own Mr. Bingley's eyes.

Lizzy recalled the scornful glances that she had exchanged with Darcy. "Yes, Papa has told me the same," she told Jane; although she had never seen anything but disapproval in his steely glare.

"Perhaps you may have the opportunity to observe Mr. Darcy's affection during your engagement," Jane suggested as she rose and left the chamber.

Lizzy considered Jane's remarks as she blew out the candle: _"Yes, it is quite true that I am about to marry a conceited, arrogant, despicable man who loves me deeply,"_ she thought to herself in the darkness. She hugged her pillow tightly and wept silently for the loss of her lifelong dream: marriage for love.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	4. Disappointed Hope

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 4: ****Disappointed Hope**

(Dear Readers: Today is the last day of my 'staycation' – tomorrow I am forced to return to RL. I won't be able to post a chapter every day so please be patient. Here is a nice long chapter to hold you over! Thanks for reading and reviewing!)

(**Previously: **Mr. Bennet gave his reluctant consent to the marriage of Elizabeth and Darcy.)

_**The previous evening**_, after Darcy had left, Mrs. Bennet had gone into unabashed bliss at the prospect of having two daughters matched so well. "Oh my dear Lizzy, you are a clever girl! Now I understand why you refused Mr. Collins! Of course, you had an understanding with Mr. Darcy! Ten thousand a year and likely more! What pin money, jewels and carriages you shall have! Mr. Darcy! So tall and handsome! I apologize for not having liked him before; I do hope he will overlook it! And our dear Jane is sure to receive an offer from Mr. Bingley at any time! I am sure I shan't get a wink of sleep all night!" Her effusive praise continued on, driving her family to distraction.

_**This morning**_ however, Jane received a letter, delivered by the housemaid, written by Caroline Bingley: She and her sister had followed Mr. Bingley to London and had no plans to return. Jane had known that he had business to attend to in Town but had expected him to return in a few days. She turned suddenly pale and ran to her chamber, quickly followed by Elizabeth. Jane quietly wept for the sudden loss of the man she loved.

~~oo~~

Once the news of the Bingley's departure was relayed to the family, Mrs. Bennet's mood took a decidedly different turn. "What can Mr. Bingley mean by leaving so suddenly without taking his leave?" she cried. "It is unaccountable of him! I was certain that he would make an offer to Jane. Oh dear, what is to become of me? I shall go all distracted!" she exclaimed through her tears, producing misery of the acutest kind in all of her daughters. "He is a very undeserving young man. He has used my daughter extremely ill. I am determined never to speak of him again! This proves that one must not be guided by first impressions, to be sure. All this time I thought Mr. Darcy to be the disagreeable gentleman when all along it was Mr. Bingley. My only comfort shall be that Jane will die of a broken heart and then he shall be very sorry for what he has done!"

Poor Jane was pale and forlorn, fighting the constant urge to weep. Elizabeth did her best to protect Jane from her Mama's constant questions and nervous complaints. She convinced her sister Mary to take their Mama up to her chamber and persuade her to rest.

While alone in Jane's chamber, Elizabeth read the letter from Caroline.

==oo==

Dearest Jane,

Louisa and I have decided to follow our brother to Town and stay at our beloved Grosvenor Street so that Charles will not be forced to spend his hours in a cheerless hotel while conducting his business. Many of our friends are already there for the winter and we are looking forward to attending the upcoming winter events in London. Mr. Darcy is anxious to see his sister and we are no less eager to meet her again. Georgiana Darcy is unequaled in beauty, elegance and accomplishments. I must confess that Louisa and I hope to one day call her our sister. Charles admires her greatly and is most capable of engaging any young woman's heart. My only regret in leaving the country will be the loss of your delightful company. But I console myself with the hope that your Christmas season in Hertfordshire will be festive and that your beaux will be many.

Yours etc.

Caroline Bingley

==oo==

"Oh Lizzy, I am certain of Caroline's intention. It appears as though she is convinced of Charles indifference toward me. She must have suspected that I have feelings for her brother and means to protect me," Jane suggested to Elizabeth.

"_Caroline Bingley would never go to such lengths to protect anyone outside of her inner circle," _thought Elizabeth. _"Surely Mr. Bingley could have no intentions toward Miss Darcy, could he?_ _Why did Caroline mention Mr. Darcy? Is she as yet unaware of our betrothal?"_ she wondered. _"Mr. Darcy's influence over Mr. Bingley is well established. Did he have a role in the sudden departure?" _she speculated. "It appears to _me_ that she has gone to great lengths to convince _you_ of her brother's indifference. Anyone who saw you together at the ball could have no doubt of Mr. Bingley's affections. Caroline means to convince her brother otherwise by persuading him to quit Netherfield," she told Jane angrily.

"I know Caroline is incapable of that type of deception," Jane replied with confidence.

"_Of course, Jane would never think anyone capable of deception," _Elizabeth thought to herself_._ "Well then, you may console yourself that you have done your friend Caroline a great service by supporting her so well," Elizabeth told her sister. "_I, on the other hand, am quite content in my belief that she is manipulative and deceptive and would do anything in her power to separate her brother from a woman that she disapproved of," _thought Elizabeth.

Darcy arrived later that morning to call on Mr. Bennet and discuss the settlement, coming to an agreement after an hour of discussion. Neither Mr. Bennet nor Darcy mentioned the Bingleys' departure. Once their discussion was complete, Darcy emerged from the study and was met by a reserved Elizabeth. "I am pleased to see you, Miss Elizabeth," he said, greeting her warmly.

Elizabeth could barely contain her contempt for the man she was certain was responsible for the misery of her dearest sister. "Mr. Darcy," she said curtly, offering no other response to his greeting.

"Your father and I have concluded our discussion and I am about to visit Parson Harrington to obtain a marriage license. I would like the banns to be read beginning this Sunday. Would you care to accompany me to the parsonage?" he inquired.

Unwilling to spend any time in his company, she replied: "I shall trust you with that important detail and thank you most kindly for attending to it so promptly."

"Indeed! The wedding shall be held three weeks from Monday so there must be no delay in having the banns read," he said gravely.

Elizabeth was startled by this pronouncement: _"Three weeks?"_ she thought. _"I have only three weeks of freedom remaining until I am sentenced to a lifetime of drudgery, married to a cheerless, arrogant man?" _She was immediately thrown into a silent turmoil.

Her Mama had come below stairs when she heard of Darcy's arrival. Upon hearing Darcy's statement about the upcoming wedding, she went into a state of panic: "Three weeks, you say, Mr. Darcy? Certainly I shall need more than three weeks' time to plan a proper wedding!" she exclaimed. For the first time in her life, Elizabeth was relieved to hear her Mama's nervous outburst and hoped that Mr. Darcy could be persuaded to allow more time. "I must plan Lizzy's trousseau, her wedding apparel, the wedding breakfast, the white soup, the wedding cake and so many other details; certainly all of this cannot be accomplished in three short weeks, Mr. Darcy!" she pleaded, dabbing her face with her handkerchief.

Mr. Bennet sought to assure his overwrought spouse: "Mrs. Bennet, surely a woman with your talents for planning events could easily accomplish the challenge that has been placed before you. Your past celebrations are somewhat legendary in our small corner of the world," he told her, attempting to encourage and placate her.

"Yes that is true," she said, then observing her husband's smile, she exclaimed, "Oh Mr. Bennet, how you love to flatter me!"

He smiled and continued: "You have planned grand events in the same amount of time, my dear. There shall be only a few new guests from Mr. Darcy's family besides the guests we have previously entertained. With your talents, I have every confidence that this event shall be even grander!"

She was pleased by his flattery: "You make an excellent point, Mr. Bennet, and I do know of all of the best shops and warehouses in Town!" she boasted.

"Well then, you can begin your planning and your lists immediately and by Monday you shall be ready to travel to Town to begin your shopping," Mr. Bennet concluded.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Bennet, that is an excellent suggestion! I shall begin immediately!" she exclaimed. Turning to Darcy, she asked: "Mr. Darcy, may I rely on you to extend invitations to your friends and relations?"

"Indeed you may, Mrs. Bennet. I shall attend to it immediately," Darcy reassured her.

She was charmed by his elegant manners: "Oh Lizzy, what a handsome bridegroom you shall have, I must say!" she exclaimed with delight.

Darcy blushed and bowed to the woman, who did not seem half as ridiculous as he had previously thought.

Bitterly disappointed in her Mama's failure to extend her freedom, Elizabeth ignored the remaining conversation and was lost in her own thoughts until her Mama instructed her to say goodbye to her betrothed. He had spoken to her and was expecting her response. Flustered by her own inattentiveness, she blushed and said: "I shall look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Darcy," and curtsied daintily, which seemed to appease him. He took his leave and left the house.

Mrs. Bennet was filled with enthusiasm: "What a lovely young man Mr. Darcy is, Lizzy; so attentive and charming! You are a very lucky girl, indeed. However, I am very _unlucky_ to have precious little time to plan a wedding to a man of such consequence," she lamented. "I do wonder though, why he is so determined to hold the wedding so quickly." Grasping Elizabeth's hand, she whispered: "You have not anticipated your vows, have you Lizzy?" she asked, filled with alarm.

Elizabeth was horrified at such a question but did not allow her Mama to see her agitation: "No Mama, we have not!" she said quietly. _"Certainly not," _she thought to herself, horrified at the very idea, _"I can hardly bear to be in the same room with the man!"_

Mrs. Bennet breathed a great sigh: "Oh, what a relief that is! Well then, we can hardly blame a man so violently in love for wanting to begin his marriage at the earliest possible date, can we? Unlike that wretched Mr. Bingley – oh but never mind, I am sure I shall never speak his name again!" She exclaimed and rushed off to the kitchen to begin her planning with the housekeeper.

"_Violently in love?"_ Elizabeth wondered silently as she climbed the stairs to her chamber. _"How I had hoped that I would be 'violently in love' at the advent of my wedding,"_ she thought, sulking as she collapsed on her bed.

~~oo~~

Charlotte arrived later that day to visit the Bennets. "Charlotte! You have not heard the latest news, have you? Our Lizzy is engaged to Mr. Darcy! We are so proud! Our dear Lizzy will be leaving us to start a family of her own!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, taking care to keep her exuberance in check. Being the mother-in-law of a man of such consequence required the utmost decorum.

Charlotte could not be more pleased: "Engaged to Mr. Darcy! Oh Lizzy, I am exceedingly happy for you. I wish you great joy. I suspected that Mr. Darcy had a special regard for you!"

"Oh yes, Mr. Darcy is quite besotted, to be sure," Mrs. Bennet told Charlotte, while Elizabeth remained silent.

"I have news of my own to relay," Charlotte began hesitantly. Looking around the room, with all eyes on her, she continued: "I have accepted an offer – from Mr. Collins," she announced.

"Mr. Collins?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"Oh Charlotte, we are so pleased. We wish you the greatest of happiness!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed with delight, running to Charlotte's side and grasping her hands. "Our Lizzy and Charlotte are both betrothed and will be leaving Hertfordshire with new husbands! Today is a most joyous day!" she said with enthusiasm.

Elizabeth felt no such joy for her friend or her own betrothal. Charlotte was betrothed to the most ridiculous man on earth and she was betrothed to the most despicable man on earth!

~~oo~~

Mrs. Bennet worried and agonized over the wedding plans. Her neighbors would be envious of her daughter's marriage to a man of such consequence so her appearance was of the utmost importance; her wedding gown and trousseau must be of the finest quality. Of course, each of her other daughters must be displayed to their best advantage at Elizabeth's wedding to a man with such important connections. His uncle, the Earl of Matlock would certainly be in attendance and the Bennet daughters would be ready to impress him with their beauty. Mrs. Bennet's brother, Mr. Edward Gardiner was the owner of several of the finest warehouses in London, where she would shop on Monday for all the fabrics and trimmings for the bride's trousseau, bridal apparel and her four sisters' wedding finery.

Elizabeth could not share her Mama's excitement about the wedding. To save herself the burden of the decision making, she allowed her Mama to make every decision. Her Mama planned to indulge herself in every whim, even though the time allotted was 'severely short'.

When Mr. Darcy returned on Sunday, after a few days' absence, Elizabeth was annoyed that her pleasant solitude had been disrupted. She assumed that he would be staying in London, since Netherfield was now closed. "I wonder why you took the trouble of coming so far since your previous residence is no longer available," she told him with displeasure.

He noticed her discontent and decided to ignore it. He addressed her with a smile: "I came to visit with my betrothed and attend church services with her. The banns will be read today and I shall be pleased to accept the well wishes of her friends and neighbors," he replied.

Elizabeth had been eager to confront him for either his absence or his sudden presence, (either topic would have sufficed) but unfortunately, she could find no argument for his response and was forced to thank him for his thoughtfulness. To add to her annoyance, she was also forced to accompany him in his opulent carriage to the church. Jane and Lydia rode with them, Lydia barely containing her pleasure at riding in such a fine carriage; however, mindful of her Mama's strict instructions on propriety, she merely smiled pleasantly and remarked on the abundance of the sunshine. Elizabeth had feared that Lydia's old behavior would emerge but could find no fault with her, which surprisingly enough, also annoyed her. Elizabeth suddenly realized that the only behavior to be criticized was her own, further annoying her. She resolved to correct this intolerable situation immediately and smiled sweetly at her sisters. When they arrived at the church, she greeted friends and neighbors and introduced Darcy to those he had not previously met.

After services, they chatted amiably with other parishioners and received their well wishes with sincere appreciation. Darcy performed admirably and Elizabeth could detect no hint of his former arrogant or conceited behavior. Discarding the option of regarding him favorably, she chose to believe that his behavior was in check, similar to Lydia's, solely for appearance's sake. She had no doubt that Lydia's behavior would return to its former state after the wedding and concluded that Darcy's behavior would most likely do the same.

Darcy returned on the following two Sundays to attend church services and repeat the same performance for the Hertfordshire audience, who seemed enthralled with his impeccable manners and his splendid carriage. Elizabeth, of course, was not mislead by his charade but wore a constant smile for her family's sake. At night however, she succumbed to tears, dreading the fate that was soon to befall her.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	5. Encumbrance

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 5: ****Encumbrance**

(Dear Readers, A few reviewers asked about Bingley, so I adjusted Chapter 4 to clarify that he went to London as expected and his sisters followed him the next day, the same as the original story. I wanted to keep their separation as a source of conflict between Elizabeth and Darcy.)

(**Previously:** Jane's heart was broken when Mr. Bingley unexpectedly quit Netherfield and Elizabeth suspected that her betrothed had a hand in their separation. Darcy returned from London each Sunday to attend church services with Elizabeth.)

When the wedding day dawned, Elizabeth's mind was in a tumult. She could hardly comprehend the events that had led to this outcome. She was about to enter into a cheerless marriage with an arrogant, despicable man! Of course, he had fooled everyone in her small community with his convincing charade and impeccable manners! But Elizabeth knew the truth; however, nothing could now protect her from the fate that was about to befall her.

Her maid dressed her and styled her hair while her sisters tended to her every need. The gown her mother had ordered for her was gold with a pale gold lace overlay; she wore a matching bonnet and slippers. Her hair was elegantly adorned with tiny plaits and white pearls. Her ears were adorned with matching earrings that once belonged to her grandmamma. She cared nothing for her apparel or her appearance; neither was of any consequence to her. She was losing everything she held dear to her, certainly having a few new dresses and an elegant coiffure could not compensate for that. She embraced Jane and held her tightly, knowing that nothing would ever be the same from this day forward. Jane handed her a small bouquet of dried lavender and sage and presented her with a handkerchief she had embroidered with her sister's new monogram: E**D**B. Elizabeth observed her reflection in the looking glass and could barely believe that she was a bride about to marry a man she did not love. Today both she and Jane suffered from disappointed hopes; Jane for the loss of the man she loved and Elizabeth for the marriage to a man she could _never_ love. It had been her lifelong resolve to only marry for love and now, here she was on her wedding day marrying for duty and obligation; obligation to her younger sisters, who gave no thought to her wishes or desires; her silly, superficial sisters who had no accomplishments or talents.

Darcy arrived at the church and greeted his guests; his uncle the Earl of Matlock, his aunt and cousins had traveled from Matlock, bringing his sister Georgiana with them. Darcy was exceedingly proud to have his family witness his marriage to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. The Bingleys and the Hursts had traveled from London; Charles Bingley had graciously agreed to stand up with his friend Darcy.

Charles and Caroline Bingley were both subdued this morning; both were mortified to be attending this wedding, but for different reasons. Charles had hoped that he would have secured the hand of Miss Jane Bennet by now but sadly, she held no regard for him; however, his duty to his loyal friend must take precedence over his disappointment. He adopted Darcy's stoic façade in an attempt to disguise his heartache. Caroline had hoped to be Darcy's bride but the bridegroom had been stolen away from her by a 'pair of fine eyes.' Now she was expected to wish joy to a bride to whom she wished quite the opposite. She consoled herself by privately criticizing the country fashions of the other wedding guests; their simple frocks were nothing compared to her gown and bonnet, which were the height of fashion.

In the carriage on the way to the church, Elizabeth went into a trance, hardly noticing the events surrounding her. Upon arriving at the church, her Papa helped her down from the carriage and escorted her down the aisle. She saw Darcy standing at the altar waiting for her with a grave expression. She tightened her hold on her father's arm and looked down, unable to bear the thought of marrying such a disdainful man.

Jane was mortified at being in such close proximity to the man she loved; the man who abandoned her and broke her heart; the man she wept for every night in the privacy of her chamber. She had greeted Mr. Bingley amiably upon her arrival at the church and kept her eyes lowered to avoid his smile; seeing his smile would certainly cause greater heartbreak than she could bear. Today it was her responsibility to ensure that the focus of attention was entirely on Elizabeth, not her own disappointed hopes.

Standing at the altar as the wedding began, Darcy noticed Jane's discomfort and interpreted this as confirmation of his original opinion that she held no special regard for Charles and that she was now uncomfortable being in close company with him. Charles seemed out of sorts but, no doubt, he would soon forget about his latest infatuation, the same way he had forgotten the other indifferent women in his past. Separating them was awkward but necessary, he concluded. Darcy turned and proudly observed as his bride walked down the aisle on the arm of her father. Her gown and bonnet enhanced her natural beauty. As she approached the altar, he noticed the faraway look in her eyes.

The wedding ceremony passed in a blur as Elizabeth was unable to concentrate on anything except her pitiable circumstances. She spoke her marriage vows when prompted by the parson with her eyes still cast down. When the ring was placed on her finger, she closed her eyes. The ring felt like a shackle that would encumber her for the rest of her life. She could not bear to open her eyes. She trembled when they were pronounced husband and wife. At the conclusion of the ceremony, Darcy offered his arm and they walked up the aisle of the chapel, past gathered family and friends to the door. She tried to smile for her family's sake, knowing that they were exceedingly proud of her. Her Mama was especially proud today for having a daughter so well married. A boisterous celebration ensued outside the chapel, where the guests offered their hearty congratulations and wishes for happiness and long life.

She was swept into Darcy's carriage and they made the short ride back to Longbourn in silence. He tried to engage her in conversation but she was too distracted to entertain him. When they arrived at Longbourn, they were escorted into the drawing room and the door was quietly shut, leaving them alone. She stood quietly facing him, unsure of what was expected of her.

"Do you not like your ring, Mrs. Darcy?" Darcy asked his bride.

She looked at her hand for the first time since the ring was placed there and gasped with surprise. The magnificent ring now gracing her finger sparkled in the sunlight. It had a round sapphire stone flanked by smaller sapphires on each side. "Oh no, Mr. Darcy! I could not possibly wear such a ring! It is far too dear!" she exclaimed with alarm.

Understanding her concern, he replied: "Yes, Elizabeth, it _is_ very dear. It was my dear mother's wedding ring. It gives me great pleasure to give it to you and to see you wear it."

Elizabeth had never owned a ring in her life and wearing one with precious stones was entirely new to her. "I thank you for bestowing such an honor on me, Mr. Darcy," she said humbly.

"Will you not call me by my Christian name now that we are married?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, um, yes…" she responded, fumbling in an awkward attempt to recall his Christian name.

"Fitzwilliam, but my family calls me William. It would please me greatly if you would call me William."

"Thank you, William. Your gift is most precious and I appreciate it more than I can say. I never imagined that I would own such a beautiful ring."

"As my wife and the mistress of Pemberley, you now own all the jewelry in the Darcy collection," he told her proudly.

"Mr. Darcy, I am humbled by the honor that you have bestowed on me," she said with her eyes cast down.

He bristled at the formality of her address. He had hoped that he could have secured her affections by the time the wedding had taken place, but now concluded that his efforts were only just beginning, He smiled and said: "Elizabeth, you look exceedingly beautiful today. You are a most captivating bride."

Remembering his previous assessment of her appearance at the Meryton Assembly, she felt deflated by his obvious falsehood but she was determined not to confront him on their wedding day. "I thank you, Mr. – William," she said, remembering to use his Christian name.

He smiled at hearing her use his name. "I love you, my darling Elizabeth, and it is my greatest desire to win your affection."

"I will endeavor to be worthy of your affection," she replied quietly. There was a knock at the door and they were summoned to the dining room as the wedding breakfast was about to begin.

During the wedding breakfast, Elizabeth sat and watched the excited blur rush past her as she twisted her ring, feeling the weight of it on her finger. This strange new sensation was the now the symbol of her burden; a symbol that shackled her to a most arrogant and conceited man for all eternity. She smiled occasionally at the guests, masking the misery of her new affliction. Her Mama was oblivious to her distress, floating from room to room, visiting her guests and ensuring that they had enough to eat and drink, paying particular attention to the Earl of Matlock and his elegant wife. Her father watched Elizabeth's obvious distress but made no attempt to comfort her. His own shortcomings were never more evident to himself as they were today as he watched his daughter's trance-like countenance. He had given his consent to this marriage and now his most precious daughter was thrust into a most uncertain future.

Caroline Bingley commented to her sister Louisa: "I notice a distinct lack of _red_ at this event, Louisa. How unfortunate for the Bennet sisters that the militia has not been invited to attend the wedding. I hope that they will not suffer too greatly from their separation," she sneered, thinking that her comment was unheard by other guests. Unfortunately, many guests were within hearing distance, with Kitty and Lydia Bennet among them.

"_That wretched woman,"_ Lydia seethed silently, unwilling to allow Caroline to get the better of her. She addressed her sisters, loud enough to be heard by the haughty Bingley sisters: "Oh Kitty and Mary! There is nothing more romantic than a wedding, is there?" she said with a reserved smile. "And how _fortunate_ we are that from here after, we are to call Georgiana Darcy our _sister_! She is unequaled in beauty, elegance and accomplishments," repeating the menacing words from Caroline's letter to Jane.

"She is indeed! What happiness our new connections will bring us." replied Kitty, without her usual giggle. Taking Lydia and Mary's arms, she said: "Come let us greet our new sister together," she said as the three girls walked in Georgiana's direction, while Caroline and Louisa watched in rapt attention. When they reached Georgiana, they each curtsied in greeting. "Miss Darcy, we are delighted to have you as our new sister!" Kitty exclaimed and the girls were warmly acknowledged.

The entire scene passed unnoticed by Elizabeth; in fact, she noticed nothing that morning except for the weight of the new sapphire ring on her finger. She absently twisted the ring, unable to concentrate on anything other than her pitiable circumstances. When the time came to leave with her new husband, she took her leave of her family; her father embraced her and told her that he was eagerly anticipating the family's visit to Pemberley to celebrate the Christmas holidays. Elizabeth was surprised by this news since she had no knowledge that an invitation had been extended and she took small consolation in the knowledge that in one short week, she would have her loved ones near her again. With the assistance of her new husband, she boarded the Darcy carriage. She willed herself not to cry as she watched her beloved Hertfordshire disappear from view.

Uneasy with the strange silence of his new bride, William attempted to encourage her to talk: "Certainly we should not pass the next two hours in silence, Elizabeth. Will you not try to enjoy yourself today?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yes, Sir," she replied but made no attempt to converse with him. Despite multiple attempts to discuss the beautiful wedding and breakfast, the wedding guests, the fine weather, the condition of the roads or the marked improvement in her sisters' behavior, his comments went unanswered and he abandoned the effort. The relentless rocking of the carriage soothed Elizabeth's nerves and she finally succumbed to sleep.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Elizabeth is being a bit of a drama queen, isn't she?)


	6. Overwhelmed

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 6: ****Overwhelmed**

(Dear Reviewers: Yes, it's true that Elizabeth has not come around yet. Please keep in mind that she was quite set against him in the original and that didn't change until their differences were resolved.)

(**Previously: **Elizabeth endured her wedding in a trance-like state.)

When the Darcy carriage arrived at the outskirts of London, William woke his bride: "Elizabeth, we are almost home," he said, nudging her shoulder.

"**Home?**" she exclaimed with enthusiasm, then was instantly disappointed when she remembered that they were arriving at Darcy House, not at her beloved Longbourn. Noticing his displeasure, she said: "I apologize, William. I was disoriented and unaware of our location. I am pleased to arrive at our new home," she said humbly, hoping to appease him. When the carriage came to a stop, the door was opened; William dismounted and assisted Elizabeth out of the carriage. Much to her surprise, the servants were lined up outside to greet them. She was overwhelmed by their number. _"Oh dear,"_ she silently worried, _"there must be a dozen or more!"_ She greeted each one warmly and chatted amiably with them, captivating them with her easy, pleasing manner. Once inside, they were relieved of their coats and ushered into the drawing room where a fire was blazing to warm and welcome them.

"Perhaps you would like to freshen up after our journey, Elizabeth," William suggested. When she agreed, he escorted her up to her chamber and opened the door: "After you have changed, I would be pleased if you would allow me to give you a tour of the house, Elizabeth," he told her. Once more she agreed. She was re-introduced to her ladies maid, Rosalie, and he left them alone. Rosalie helped her out of her wedding gown, into a new green gown from her trousseau. Elizabeth gazed around the chamber and was pleasantly surprised by the furnishings, patterns and soft, soothing color scheme.

When she emerged from her chamber, William was waiting for her in the hall and escorted her below stairs. He showed her each room in the house; the drawing room, the study, the library, the dining room, the sitting parlor, even the kitchen and scullery; and those were just the rooms on the first two levels. The servants stood by in the background, eager to please their new mistress, as their master escorted Elizabeth through each room. William was obviously proud of the house and the furnishings, which had been in the Darcy family for many generations. _"I certainly cannot fault him for such pride, since Longbourn has also been in my family for many generations; but now due to the entail…."_ She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Elizabeth? Are you unwell?" William asked her.

Snapping out of her reverie and noticing the look of concern on his brow, she said: "Yes, I am well, William. Forgive me; I am certain I shall become accustomed to our new home and learn all of the servants names, however, at the moment, it is a bit overwhelming," she explained.

Realizing that she might be intimidated by the grandness of her new surroundings, he told her: "Let us sit down until supper is ready. I have asked Mrs. Meadows to prepare an early supper for us, since you had nothing to eat at the wedding breakfast," he said as he helped her to a chair in the sitting room.

"Did I not?" she asked. She could not recall anything from the breakfast except her feelings of confusion and despair. _"I am sure I shall not be able to eat a thing,"_ she thought to herself, absently twisting her ring.

When dinner was ready, he escorted her into the dining room which was elegantly set for two. Two footmen served and waited while they ate their supper. Much to her own surprise, Elizabeth found that she was quite able to eat everything that was served. "Thank you, William, supper was lovely. I had no idea how hungry I was!" she told him.

"Are you ready to retire for the evening?" he asked. She cast her eyes down and shyly agreed. He offered his arm and escorted her upstairs. "This is my chamber," he said as he opened the door and stepped aside so she could enter, closing the door behind them. "This room is almost the same as it was when my father was alive. I have only made a few changes; I have added a small writing desk," he told her proudly.

"Yes, it is very lovely William, as is the rest of the house," she told him.

He motioned toward a door on the side of the chamber: "This door connects to your chambers," he said as walked to the door, opened it and stepped inside as she followed. "I hope you approve of your chambers. Georgiana made a few improvements and is very eager to hear your opinion. Of course, you may make any changes you so desire," he reassured her.

"Oh no, William, the furnishings and colors are much to my liking. I would not change a thing. I shall write to my new sister and thank her for her excellent choices," she told him.

"You may tell her yourself, if you prefer. We travel to Pemberley in three days' time."

This came as a surprise to Elizabeth as she had no idea of their travel plans. "Yes, I shall look forward to becoming better acquainted with Georgiana," she replied, twisting her ring.

He smiled at her response: "I bid you goodnight, Elizabeth. I hope you will be comfortable in your new surroundings," he said as he turned back to the adjoining door.

She was startled at this statement. "Are we to spend the night separately, William?" she asked with confusion.

"Elizabeth, it is my greatest desire to spend the night with you every night. I love you and want to make you my wife in every way. However, I shall not impose on you. You have made it abundantly clear that you do not share my affections. As I have already mentioned, I shall endeavor to win your affections." He moved to the door, "This door may be locked, if you prefer. I choose not to lock it from my side. You may enter at any time, if you so choose, when you are ready to make your feelings known. Good night." he said as he entered his chamber and closed the door.

Elizabeth was astonished by this speech. He had declined his marital rights. It was his right to have relations with her, regardless of her affections for him, but he deferred to her wishes instead. _"He surprises me,"_ she whispered to the empty room.

She rang for her ladies maid to help her undress. Rosalie appeared and selected the finest lacy nightgown with matching dressing gown from the wardrobe, assuming that her new mistress would be spending her wedding night with her new husband. "The Master looked handsome in his wedding clothes, did he not, Mrs. Darcy? I knew he would make a handsome bridegroom," Rosalie said as she helped Elizabeth into the elegant white nightgown.

Elizabeth could not recall what he wore or how he looked. She had been so distracted during the entire event; she could not recall any details of the wedding. Rosalie removed the pins, plaits and pearl ornaments from Elizabeth's hair and bushed it until in gleamed. "Oh Mrs. Darcy, what a lucky woman you are to have married such a fine gentleman as the Master! He was the most eligible bachelor in London before you snapped him up, to be sure! Many young ladies are green with envy, no doubt," she said happily.

Elizabeth listened quietly to Rosalie's praise of her husband: _"She certainly has a high opinion of him," she thought. "Almost as high as the master's opinion of himself! Does she not know how conceited and selfish he is?"_ When she was dressed, she dismissed the maid and was left alone in her new chamber. Adorned with a white lace ribbon in her hair, Elizabeth gazed at her reflection in the looking glass. In her memory, she had never been better dressed for sleeping. _"So this is my wedding night,"_ she mused to herself, twisting the ring on her finger. She removed the ribbon and gowns and changed into one of her old night gowns. She blew out the candle, got into bed and allowed the softness of the bed to envelop her. She fell quickly to sleep.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	7. Treachery

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 7: ****Treachery**

(Dear Readers: Thank you for your lovely reviews and for tolerating my impertinent Elizabeth!)

(**Previously: **Elizabeth traveled to London with her new husband and spent the wedding night quite alone.)

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to discover Rosalie folding her lacy nightgowns and hair ribbon, and returning them to the wardrobe. She arose, wearing her old, shapeless nightgown and noticed Rosalie lower her eyes. "Does she know?" Elizabeth wondered. Rosalie selected a morning dress from the wardrobe and helped her mistress prepare for the day. Neither woman mentioned the previous evening.

At breakfast, William advised Elizabeth that they would be going to the opera that evening. Elizabeth became suddenly alarmed! She had taken no part in the selection of her gowns; she had left that chore entirely to her Mama. Now that she would be displayed to the world as the new wife of Mr. Darcy, she had no idea if there was anything suitable for the opera in her trousseau. After breakfast, she rushed to her chamber, opened her wardrobe and observed the gowns hanging there; rich reds, golds, blues and greens gleamed at her as she sighed in relief and a twinge of guilt. She would have to write to her Mama to thank her for the splendid gowns. She had anticipated gaudy or garish fabrics but was pleasantly surprised by the tasteful choices her Mama had made. Perhaps William was not alone in his estimation of her relations, she realized. She left the selection of this evening's gown to her maid.

That evening Rosalie selected the sapphire blue gown with matching slippers. Her hair was elegantly arranged and showed her eyes to their best advantage. When William entered her chamber, he gazed at her with a loving glance. He had a small box in his hand and held it out for her to observe. "Elizabeth, I have the perfect complement for your blue gown," he said as he opened the box and showed her the contents. Inside the box was a gleaming sapphire pendant. She gasped as she beheld the beautiful stone. "This is another heirloom piece from the Darcy collection that belonged to my grandmother."

"Oh William, it is lovely!" She said with a smile. "I know it must be very dear to you," she said as she twisted her ring.

"Yes, it is very dear. My mother always remembered her Mama when she wore it," he said fondly. "It shall give me great pleasure to see you wear it and remind me of my mother and grandmother." He removed the necklace from the box and gently placed it around her neck, attaching the clasp behind her neck. "How beautiful you are, Elizabeth!" he said with an affectionate smile.

Elizabeth felt no gratitude for his flattery. "Thank you, William, but it is not necessary to disguise your true feelings," she told him.

He was startled by this statement: "Of course you are beautiful, Elizabeth," he insisted.

"Did you not once say that disguise of any sort was your abhorrence?" she asked.

"Yes, that is quite true," he agreed, still confused.

"On the night we met you said that I was not handsome enough to tempt you, that I was merely tolerable. Your contradiction this evening is evidence that you are disguising your true feelings," she told him with sadness in her voice, feeling the weight of the sapphire pendant around her neck.

Darcy blushed violently as his blunder in Meryton was revealed. He walked to her and grasped her hand: "My dearest Elizabeth, please accept my most humble apology for my inexcusable remark last month. It was not my intention for you to overhear me but there is no excuse for my insensitivity. I only meant for Bingley to cease suggesting that I dance with women with whom I was not yet acquainted," he explained as she kept her eyes cast down. "It was not long after, however that I realized that my initial impression was quite faulty; you are quite the _opposite_ of tolerable. You are in _every_ way beautiful." She looked up at him but there was still sadness in her eyes. He turned her around and led her to the looking glass: "Behold the most beautiful woman in London, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy!" She gave a weak smile. "I can well understand how you must have hated me for such a remark, Elizabeth," he told her. Sensing that he had only made minor progress on this issue, he said: "I shall ensure that everyone in London knows that I have married the most charming, beautiful woman in all of England," he exclaimed as he offered his arm and escorted her down the stairs.

Once they arrived at the opera house, Elizabeth was excited to learn that they were to see _The Marriage of Figaro_*, which she had never seen before. As they made their way through the crowded lobby she absently touched her ring, now covered with a glove. Encountering an acquaintance, William introduced her to Lord and Lady Ashton of Devonshire. "May I present my beautiful bride, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy," he said proudly, with one hand protectively on the small of her back.

Lord Ashton was a distinguished older gentleman with white hair. "Darcy, what a lovely surprise! Yes, I can well understand why you would want to claim this beautiful creature as your own! It is a great pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Darcy. Please meet my wife, Lady Ashton," he said as he introduced his elegant wife.

Elizabeth curtsied to the couple: "Lord and Lady Ashton, I am so pleased to make your acquaintance," she said with a warm smile.

Lady Ashton smiled with delight at meeting Elizabeth: "Oh yes, Mr. Darcy, your new bride is enchanting," she told him. "We offer our warmest wishes to you both on your marriage!"

She was also introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Farnsworth of Berkshire and chatted amiably with them until it was time to take their seats. William escorted his bride to their box, prominently positioned in the balcony. Oblivious to the attention that she and William had garnered from the audience, Elizabeth watched the opera unfold in rapt attention. The opera told a story about a Count who schemed to gain the favors of a maid who was about to marry Figaro, a valet. The Countess and the maid joined forces to expose and embarrass the scheming Count.

While waiting for William to return with refreshments during intermission, Elizabeth overheard a young woman say that Mr. Darcy had married a country nobody who must be a fortune-hunter. Elizabeth coughed quietly and momentarily gained the notice of the offending gossiper, to whom she smiled sweetly. William quickly returned to her side and made the formal introductions to the haughty Haversham sisters, telling them: "I am certain that Mrs. Darcy will enchant the ladies of London the same way she has enchanted me." Elizabeth smiled as the flustered Haversham sisters attempted to cover for their rudeness by showering her with praise and wishes for her happiness.

After the performance, William introduced Elizabeth to more people in the crowd, each time referring to her as 'his beautiful bride'. When their carriage appeared, the newlyweds bade their goodbyes and mounted the carriage for the ride back to Darcy House. After ensuring that his wife was covered with a warm blanket, William asked: "Did you enjoy the performance, Elizabeth?"

"Oh yes, William! Such treachery, deception and debauchery were never before so entertaining!" she said with a smile. He smiled in return, thankful that a hint of her sparkle had returned. "Thank you for a lovely evening, William," she said. "And thank you for coming to my rescue from the Haversham sisters!"

"Yes, they are a delight, are they not?" he asked with a smile. She smiled and nodded in return. "Have you forgiven me for my rude assessment of your appearance, Elizabeth?"

"Yes William, I accept your apology and have forgiven you," she told him, casting her eyes downward.

He reached up and tilted her chin back up to meet her gaze: "And do you believe that I find you most beautiful? Certainly all of London now knows of your beauty," he told her.

"Yes, there could be no doubt of that, could there? Thank you, William," she replied with a smile. When they arrived at Darcy House, they went to their separate chambers and she was certain that he would come to her later that night.

Rosalie helped her undress and change into a pretty blue nightdress with matching dressing gown. When Rosalie removed the sapphire pendant and returned it to its box, Elizabeth felt instantly relieved from the weight of the pendant. "Mr. Darcy looked so handsome this evening, did he not Mrs. Darcy?" Rosalie asked.

"_Did he?"_ she wondered. She had been so concerned with her own appearance and trying to remember the names of all the people she had met, she took no notice of her husband's appearance. "Yes, Mr. Darcy is quite handsome, Rosalie," she replied. _"How vain and foolish I have been,"_ she scolded herself. After all the compliments he had lavished on her, she did not once return the compliment to him. She resolved to amend that omission as soon as possible.

Rosalie unpinned her hair and arranged a blue ribbon around it. "How many fine people you must have met this evening, Mrs. Darcy!" Rosalie gushed as she brushed Elizabeth's hair.

"Oh yes, there were more lords and ladies than I could ever imagine! I fear I shall never remember all of their names! Lord Ashton, Mr. Farnsworth and Mrs. _Fitz-what-sis_!" she exclaimed.

"Do you mean Mrs. Fitzmorris?" Rosalie corrected.

"Yes, there was a Mrs. Fitzmorris and a Mrs. Fitzsimmons and another Mrs. Fitz-_something-or-other_!" she giggled. "I have entirely forgotten which wife went with what husband!" Rosalie giggled merrily and Elizabeth suddenly realized that Rosalie was her employee; not her confidant. She was expected to behave as the Mistress of the house, not some silly, giggling adolescent girl. "Well, no matter! Mr. Darcy shall guide me, of that I have no doubt," she said confidently.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Darcy, you can be sure of that!" Rosalie agreed.

After she dismissed Rosalie, Elizabeth paced in her chamber waiting for William to come through the adjoining door - but he did not come. She sat down on the bed, absently twisting her wedding ring, fully expecting to see him at any moment, but she quickly became drowsy and fell asleep on top of the covers.

William paced inside his chambers, wondering if his wife would come to him tonight. Certainly he had shown her an evening unlike any other in her life. She had been well received by the Ton and she was the envy of all the unmarried ladies in attendance. "_Any woman would be happy to be in her position, would they not?"_ After waiting for an hour – _"how much time does a woman need to prepare for bed?"_ he wondered – he opened the adjoining door and discovered Elizabeth sleeping on top of her bed, appearing quite fetching in her blue nightdress and beribboned hair. Realizing that she must be exhausted after an evening out on the town, he took a blanket from the chair and covered her. He bent down to place a soft kiss on her cheek and sweep an errant curl away from her face. "Goodnight, my dearest Elizabeth," he whispered as she slept soundly. He silently returned to his chamber and shut the door.

_* __The Marriage of Figaro_, Mozart and Da Ponte, 1786

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Comments? Reviews?)


	8. Deception

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 8: ****Deception**

(**Previously: **William apologized for insulting Elizabeth when they first met, then took her to the opera where she was favorably received by London's elite.)

When Elizabeth awoke the next morning, she was still on top of the covers; however someone had placed a blanket over her. _"Dearest Rosalie, what a devoted employee she is,"_ she thought, in appreciation of her maid's thoughtful gesture. The fire in her chamber was fully burning, leading her to conclude that the maid had tended to her while she slept. She also concluded that Rosalie knew that she had spent the night alone, since her appearance was much unaltered since the night before. She rang for the maid and when Rosalie appeared neither woman mentioned a word about the previous night.

At breakfast that morning, William told his bride that they would be attending a performance of The _Merry Wives of Windsor_* that evening and beamed with pride when she reacted with enthusiasm. After breakfast, he attended to some estate business in his study while Elizabeth read alone in her chamber. Later, she and Rosalie planned her ensemble for the evening; a deep burgundy gown from her trousseau and matching slippers. That evening, Rosalie helped her dress, elegantly styled her hair and affixed the sapphire pendant around her neck. William smiled proudly as he beheld his beautiful bride descend the staircase.

In the carriage on the way to the theater, Elizabeth addressed her husband: "William, I have a small concern," she told him meekly. He reacted with curiosity and she continued: "I am dreadfully worried about remembering the names of everyone I have met. Knowing that I am about to meet even more people, how am I to remember who is a lord and who is a gentleman and which of the lovely ladies is his wife or daughter?" He laughed with amusement. "Truly William, I am in desperate need of your assistance!" she insisted, with all seriousness.

"And you shall have it, my dearest, I promise you! I am at your service and shall not leave your side," he promised.

"Not even for refreshments?" she asked. "I would prefer not to encounter the lovely Haversham sisters or their evil doppelgangers without your support. I realize that all the other young ladies are jealous of me because I have the most handsome husband in all of London," she said with a smile.

He smiled in appreciation of her compliment. He grasped her gloved hand and kissed it as they arrived at the theatre. He dismounted and assisted his wife down to the street.

Once inside the lobby, William heard his name called out: "Mr. Darcy, it has been an age since we have seen you!" declared a lovely young woman.

Recognizing the woman and her husband, William smiled and bowed to them: "Lord and Lady Branson, it is a pleasure to see you. May I present my beautiful bride? Lord and Lady Branson of Kent, please meet Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy," he said proudly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord and Lady Branson," Elizabeth greeted her new acquaintances.

"Oh Mrs. Darcy, how lovely to meet you. Mr. Darcy, we heard that you married a beauty and now we see for ourselves how lovely she is. Please accept our warmest wishes on your marriage," Lady Branson exclaimed. Taking Elizabeth's hand, she said, "We wish you great joy, Mrs. Darcy! Elizabeth blushed brightly at such high praise. They chatted amiably for a few minutes more then moved on to meet more of William's acquaintances.

When the time came to take their seats, William escorted his bride to their exclusive box in the balcony, which prompted excited murmurs from the audience. William smiled proudly, however Elizabeth had no idea that the excitement was directed towards her; she was so excited for the performance to begin, she assumed the audience shared her anticipation. She was mesmerized as she watched the players on the stage. The main character Falstaff schemed to gain the favors of the wives of two merchants who owed him money. The two wives compared identical letters they received from Falstaff and conspired to humiliate him and teach him a lesson. Elizabeth was amused at the similar themes of this play and opera performance she had seen the previous night.

During intermission, William quickly secured refreshments and greeted Lord Branson once again. Lord Branson asked Elizabeth: "Are you enjoying the performance, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Oh yes, Lord Branson, the theater is the one place where scandalous and treacherous behavior are thoroughly sanctioned by polite society," she said with a sly smile.

They all laughed at her observation: "Yes, I quite agree, Mrs. Darcy," Lord Branson said with amusement. He shook hands with William and said: "Well done, Darcy! Your wife is a delight!"

At the end of the performance, William escorted Elizabeth through the lobby to wait for their carriage. Caroline Bingley suddenly appeared and smiled broadly upon seeing William: "I am delighted to see you again so soon, Mr. Darcy!" she exclaimed, ignoring Elizabeth. "I hope to see you tomorrow evening at the Montgomery's holiday ball. It is the most important event of the season!" she said, smiling sweetly and fluttering her lashes.

"Unfortunately we shall be unable to attend the ball as we leave for Pemberley in the morning," William told her politely.

"Oh my, what a disappointment!" she replied. Turning to Elizabeth, she wrinkled her nose and asked: "Is your mother not with you, Mrs. Darcy? Oh dear, I know how you must miss her!" she sneered.

Ignoring Caroline's obnoxious behavior, Elizabeth replied with a smile: "My family will be joining us at Pemberley for Christmas."

Turning to Darcy, Caroline said with a scornful smile: "Oh my goodness! What joy and merriment Mrs. Bennet will bring with her to Pemberley, to be sure! She will undoubtedly add her own special flare to the festivities and gaieties of the holiday season!" she exclaimed in her haughty manner.

William could barely contain his fury. He grasped Elizabeth's hand protectively and glared at Caroline. "Yes, I agree, Miss Bingley. Mrs. Darcy is quite fortunate indeed to have her mother's company. Some of us are not blessed with that same good fortune," he told her, masking his anger beneath his stony façade. Caroline was instantly mortified at his response to her remark and attempted to form an appropriate apology when he abruptly said: "Kindly excuse us, Miss Bingley. I see a friend who must meet my beautiful new bride," he bowed slightly, placed Elizabeth's hand on his arm and walked off. Elizabeth observed his displeasure but said nothing. It had never occurred to her that he still suffered from the loss of his mother. "Mrs. Montgomery, what a pleasure to see you this evening. May I present my beautiful bride, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy," he said proudly as Elizabeth curtsied prettily.

"What a pleasure indeed, Mr. Darcy!" Mrs. Montgomery exclaimed. "Mrs. Darcy, I am so pleased to meet the woman who has finally captured Mr. Darcy's heart," she gushed. "Of course, you must come to the Montgomery ball tomorrow evening. It shall be the grandest event of the season!" she boasted.

"Yes, I thank you sincerely for your kind invitation, Mrs. Montgomery, but I regret that we shall be unable to attend. We leave for Derbyshire in the morning to prepare for the holidays," William told her solemnly.

"Of course, I understand your wish to spend your holidays at Pemberley with your new bride. I offer my heartiest congratulations and wishes for the happiest of holidays, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy!" Mrs. Montgomery exclaimed most graciously.

They bade their goodbyes and made their way out to the carriage for the ride home. "Did you enjoy the performance, Elizabeth?" he asked her, as they bundled beneath warm blankets.

"Oh yes, William! Seduction, deception and secret weddings have never been more enjoyable! Thank you for a delightful evening," she said with a smile, noticing his reserved demeanor. "Thank you for defending my Mama," she told him.

"I hope that thoughtless remarks did not diminish your enjoyment of the evening," he told her.

"Yes, our dear friend is quite an inspiration, is she not?" she relied sarcastically.

"Indeed," he replied, seeming to be lost in thought. They arrived at Darcy House and, once inside, were relieved of their coats by the staff. Darcy escorted his wife up to her chamber and went back below stairs to his study for a night cap.

Rosalie helped Elizabeth dress into a pink nightdress with matching dressing gown and hair ribbon, in anticipation of her husband's visit. After she dismissed the maid, she paced in her chamber waiting for him to enter through the adjoining door. Hovering near the door she listened for any signs of movement, but heard nothing. Concluding that he had already gone to sleep, she went to bed and succumbed to sleep within minutes.

Alone in his study, he recalled Caroline Bingley's thoughtless insults. He had witnessed her cruel nature on many occasions; however her venomous comments had never affected him personally – until this evening. How he ever could have been associated with someone who would take such delight in demeaning others was a complete mystery to him. _"Have I ever indulged in such behavior?" _he wondered. Certainly he had never intentionally injured anyone with his forthright opinions, he reasoned. Had he? He recalled his past distain for the Bennet family. "_Elizabeth must have been deeply hurt by my harsh assessment of her family."_ He emptied his glass of brandy, hoping to wash away his disturbing thoughts. How much Elizabeth had taught him in the past few weeks, he thought. He doubted that his feelings of remorse would have ever occurred to him without her influence. He vowed to be worthy of her as he retired to his chamber.

* _The Merry Wives of Windsor_, William Shakespeare, 1602

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Comments? Reviews?)


	9. Contempt

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 9: ****Contempt**

(Dear Readers: Thank you for your lovely reviews and for staying with my story, even though our favorite couple is still struggling.)

(**Previously: **William took Elizabeth to the theater and was severely affected by insulting remarks from Caroline Bingley.)

The next morning, William and Elizabeth were in the breakfast parlor discussing their journey to Derbyshire when a footman entered and announced Lady Catherine DeBourgh. The Lady abruptly entered the room and stared at Elizabeth with an angry sneer: "Darcy, is _this_ the woman who has trapped you into a scandalously hasty marriage?" Elizabeth was startled by this rude display of behavior.

William felt his anger rise to near boiling, but refused to allow her to provoke him: "Aunt Catherine! How lovely of you to visit!" he replied to her obvious annoyance. "May I present my beautiful wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy," he said, gesturing to Elizabeth who curtsied daintily.

"I should say not, Darcy! What could you mean by entering into a marriage with a woman without family, connection or fortune?" she asked in a haughty manner.

"Aunt! I would thank you not to insult me or my wife in my own home!" William warned her.

"Insult you? What of your insults to Anne? You were meant to marry her; a woman equal to your station; a woman destined to be Mrs. Darcy since the moment of her birth! Not some country nobody of inferior birth, with no importance in the world and no alliances to the family! Are you lost to every feeling of delicacy and propriety?" her ladyship screeched indignantly.

William would not allow his aunt to continue offending his wife: "I must insist that you desist immediately. It is my sincere desire that you will approve of my marriage to Elizabeth, however if you choose not to approve, that shall be your own decision," he said defiantly.

The Lady was incensed! "Approve? I most assuredly do not approve, Darcy! How is Anne to hold her head up in society after being so cruelly disappointed by her intended?" she shouted.

"I was never engaged to Anne and it was never my intention to enter into an engagement with her. The union that you allude to was never my desire, nor that of my parents. It existed only in your imagination, Aunt" he replied, knowing that this would further anger her.

"Yes, and I also imagine that she must have used her arts and allurements to cause you to disregard your obligation to the family!" she exclaimed, pointing and sneering at Elizabeth. "Are the halls of Pemberley to be thus polluted?" Upon hearing this, Elizabeth sank into her chair and cast her eyes down, mortified in the extreme.

"Elizabeth is a gentleman's daughter and my equal in all respects. She conducts herself at all times with the utmost decorum and is highly regarded in her community. I am truly blessed that she consented to be my wife. If you had accepted my invitation to attend the wedding, you would have had the opportunity to observe her family and connections for yourself," he suggested.

"Attend the wedding? I should say not! Do you think that anything could have tempted me to attend the wedding of my daughter's betrothed!" she screeched.

"I was never betrothed to Anne! If you had allowed her to speak her own mind, you would have discovered that she also had no desire to marry me!" Lady Catherine snorted at this and stomped her foot. "I have nothing further to say on this subject," he told her defiantly.

"I came here with the determined resolution of carrying out my purpose; I shall not be dissuaded from it," she exclaimed. When Darcy stood firm to his own resolution, she huffed with indignation: "You have lost all sense of duty, honor and decorum! Your alliance will be a disgrace; you will be censured, slighted and despised! You shall be the contempt of the world!

"My wife and I shall endeavor to endure the strain of these vast misfortunes," he said boldly, putting an end to the discussion. "Would you care to join us for breakfast?" he asked, pulling out a chair for her and smiling smugly.

"I most certainly will not sit at a table with you and that woman! I am most seriously displeased, Darcy! I am certain that I shall never mention your name again!" she shouted as she turned and stormed out of the house.

He turned to Elizabeth and observed her pale countenance and rushed to her side to comfort her: "Elizabeth, how can I ever make amends for such intolerable behavior?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

She was trembling from the disturbing encounter with the Lady. He held a cup of tea for her, encouraging her to drink while softly stroking her shoulder. "Thank you for defending me, William," she whispered, still trembling, forcing her tears away. After she had composed herself, she looked into his eyes: "Are we really the contempt of the world?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, my dearest," he replied, returning her smile. "Did you not observe the contempt that the world held for us last evening at the theater? Nearly everyone we encountered treated us with scorn and derision!" he said, grasping her hand. "Will you accept our fate and come with me to Pemberley?" he asked with a sly smile.

"_Were his eyes always that blue?"_ she wondered. "I suppose it is my duty to hold my head up and bravely carry on, despite our vast misfortunes," she said, sighing deeply, feigning disappointment. A footman coughed nearby, signaling that they were not alone. William stood and addressed the footman, who promptly advised him that the carriages were ready for departure. Instructions were given to the footman and he disappeared.

Elizabeth advised him that she would be ready to leave in ten minutes and hurried to her chamber to take a last glimpse around the room; she knew not when they would return to London and wanted to remember every detail, which she would relay to Jane during the holiday visit.

~~oo~~

Once they were on the road, covered with a warm blanket, William put his arm around his wife and held her close. "William, it seems that we both have embarrassing relations, do we not?" she asked.

He could not disagree: "It seems that I have been more unfortunate in that regard, dearest, since my aunt is the most embarrassing creature on earth," he told her.

She laughed: "I believe she rivals my cousin, Mr. Collins. Certainly his behavior is the classic definition of pure embarrassment!" she claimed. "How fortunate it is for them to be thrown together as parson and patroness!"

"Yes, indeed, but what of your friend, Miss Lucas? She is betrothed to Mr. Collins, is she not?" he asked.

"Yes, she was unable to escape the misfortune that I myself had escaped." She was suddenly mortified by her own statement which reminded her of Caroline Bingley's behavior and hung her head. "Forgive me, William, I should not have disparaged my friend Charlotte in that way," she said, deeply ashamed.

He considered her statement: "What do you mean, you escaped misfortune? Did you receive an offer of marriage from Mr. Collins?" he asked.

"Yes, William," she replied with her head still down, blushing furiously.

"When?" he asked, now perturbed, removing his arm from around her.

Sensing his anger, she replied meekly: "It was on the same day that you made your offer."

"I see," he said, now agitated, recalling the events of that day. "So you received an offer from one man who embarrassed you and another offer from a man who you held in low esteem. Both on the same day; how distressing that must have been for you," he said with sarcasm.

Angered by his comment, she replied: "Yes and you pursued me despite your _best judgment_ and the expectations of your _family_! Perhaps you regret your decision now that your family has made their _disapproval_ widely known!"

"Aunt Catherine does not speak for my family! Georgiana is my family! It was my duty to marry well for the sake of her future match," he exclaimed.

"Oh, so now will Georgiana also disapprove of me? A 'woman of lowly birth and inferior connections'? Will her future be jeopardized due to my lowly station in life?" she asked, fighting the tears that were threatening to erupt. She could not allow him to see her cry.

"Do not be _absurd_!" he replied angrily. "Georgiana is the most unassuming creature in the _world_. She could _never_ disapprove of you or your family for that matter. She always sees the good in people, never the bad."

"_Yes,"_ she thought, _"just like my dearest sister Jane, who had her hopes so suddenly and cruelly crushed, probably by my husband's actions and his wretched pride."_ "Then I hope she will continue to ignore my _inferior_ qualities, for her own sake," she replied, turning away from him.

Disgusted with the turn this conversation had taken, he spent the rest of the ride in silence. He was annoyed that Collins had made an offer to Elizabeth prior to his own offer; he scowled and looked out the window. "_That sniveling Collins! How did he best me? That toady parson actually offered to __my__ Elizabeth first! How am I to endure the thought of him with my wife?" _He continued to berate himself and Collins for the next few hours.

Elizabeth continued with thoughts of misery and disappointment of her pitiable circumstances. The illustrious Lady had shed a small light into his part of the world that disapproved of mingling with those of lower stations. _"Why did I agree to marry William? I do not belong in his world. Would I have been better suited as a parson's wife? Certainly no one would have disapproved of my marriage to Mr. Collins,"_ she thought. The rocking of the carriage finally lulled her to sleep and she was released from her disturbing thoughts.

~~oo~~

They stopped to refresh the horses and continued on their journey. William was determined that they should not spend the entire journey in silence. "Will you miss your family and friends, Elizabeth?" he asked his bride, attempting to break the tension between them.

She appreciated his attempt to make amends. "Yes, I thank you for inviting my family for the holidays, William. I will enjoy seeing them again so soon. As for my friends, I suppose that getting married and moving away is part of growing up. Charlotte Lucas and Mary King are engaged; they will both be leaving their families soon as well," she said.

This was news to William: "Miss King is engaged?" he asked.

"Yes – to Mr. Wickham," she replied hesitantly, aware of his contempt for the gentleman.

Noticing her pale countenance and discomfort, he said: "I apologize for separating you from your favorite," he said with cold civility.

Her eyes flared with anger. "Mr. Wickham was never my favorite! I was flattered by his attentions but…"

He interrupted: "Yes, he is quite adept at flattery. I regret that my skills are less attuned in that regard," he said, seething with anger.

"How could you say such a thing, William?" she asked, turning her face away from him_. "How contemptible!" _she thought, determined not to stoop to his level.

He turned away, feeling his temper rising and resumed his steely façade. "_Wickham! Shall there be no end to that blackguard's intrusion into my family's life?"_ he thought as he steamed with anger. _"First he imposed on my precious sister and now my bride harbors secret regard for him,"_ he brooded in silence until it was time to refresh the horses. After they had a light lunch, they continued on their journey. William abandoned his desire for conversation and they spent the rest of the day in silence. When they stopped for the night, they adjourned to separate chambers; Elizabeth had her supper brought to her chamber and retired for the evening.

William brooded alone for the rest of the night and into the next morning. When Elizabeth boarded the carriage that morning, he chose to sit on the opposite side, rather than sitting next to her: _"How am I to endure the thought of __my__ Elizabeth pining over the loss of Wickham? Certainly even she must realize that our marriage is by far the superior match!"_ he thought. He agonized over his continued failure to secure her regard. _"How could she favor him over me?"_ he wondered. _"Does she not know how he almost ruined my family?"_ he thought, and then suddenly remembered that indeed, she did _not_ know the details of their history. Chiding himself for missing the opportunity to reveal the story to her yesterday when Wickham's name was mentioned, he resolved to remedy that situation immediately. Just then, the carriage lurched forward and Elizabeth was thrown to the floor.

"_**Elizabeth!**_" he cried out as he picked her up and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you hurt, my dearest?" he asked.

The carriage came to a stop and the door was thrown open by a footman. "Mr. Darcy, are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

"I am unhurt but my wife is in need of a doctor," William instructed.

"No William, I am unhurt," she said, rubbing her shoulder, "just a bit sore."

"How far are we from our next stop?" he asked the footman.

"We are very close, Sir, just a few more miles," he replied.

"Let us continue and summon the doctor when we arrive at the inn," he instructed. The door was closed and the carriage continued onward.

"Truly, William, I am not hurt. Please do not trouble yourself," she insisted. He had not released her from his embrace since she fell.

"It is no trouble at all to ensure the well-being of my wife," he replied, securing a blanket around her. "How am I to explain to your father that you were injured while under my protection?" he asked. He blamed himself and his foul temper for neglecting to protect her from harm. If he had been sitting next to her as a proper husband ought, she never would have been injured. He held on to her tightly until they reached the next stop.

Outwardly, Elizabeth was annoyed by his over-protectiveness, but inwardly she was pleased by his tenderness. _"He continues to surprise me,"_ she thought. When they arrived at the next stop, they were advised that there was no doctor in the area, so the local apothecary was summoned, who prescribed a powder for Elizabeth's pain. When they returned to the carriage, William settled in next to his bride, tucked a blanket around her and wrapped his arm around her. Resigned to her husband's fretful attentions, Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder and, with the aid of the rocking carriage and the apothecary's powder, quickly fell asleep.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	10. Wretched Pride

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 10: ****Wretched Pride **

(**Previously:** Lady Catherine expressed her opinion about the marriage of her nephew and the newlyweds traveled to Pemberley, arguing bitterly during their trip.)

Once they were within a few miles of Pemberley, William berated himself for arguing with his new bride. Certainly her homecoming would be marred by his over-reaction to her previous suitors. _"It was not Elizabeth's fault that she received an offer of marriage from a ridiculous suitor or the charming attentions of an unscrupulous suitor. Certainly it worked to my advantage that she had rejected Collins and that her meager dowry was insufficient for Wickham," _he thought. _"Once I reveal the Wickham story, she will be glad that she married me."_ As they approached Pemberley, Elizabeth slept peacefully while William continued to berate himself. "_Imagine Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley jealous of George Wickham, the most deceitful man of my acquaintance! Or William Collins, the most ridiculous man of my acquaintance! How absurd! It is entirely unreasonable!"_

He gently nudged Elizabeth: "Wake up, my dearest, we are nearly home!" She awoke and smiled meekly. "Elizabeth, please forgive me. I apologize for quarreling with you. It was not my intention to spoil your homecoming to Pemberley. My wish is that you will remember this day fondly and not my foolish jealousy," he humbly told her.

She was startled by this admission: "Jealousy? Indeed you are quite foolish if your jealousy is directed toward either gentleman!"

They entered the tree-lined lane to Pemberley and Elizabeth gasped in wonder at the beautiful sight. Within moments, the manor house was within full view and she gasped once more. "Welcome home, my darling!" he said, grasping her hands, enjoying her reaction to the sight of the home where they would spend their lives. The servants filed outside the entrance of the manor and lined up to receive their master and new mistress. Remembering her distress over the names of their London servants and acquaintances, he said: "Do not concern yourself with the names of the servants; Georgiana and I will assist you." She smiled with relief. When the carriage came to a stop in front of the manor, William dismounted and assisted his bride out of the carriage.

Georgiana could not contain her excitement and rushed to her brother side: "Oh William, I am so pleased to see you and Elizabeth again!" she exclaimed.

Elizabeth greeted Georgiana warmly and William introduced her to each of the staff members, greater in number than the London staff. She greeted and chatted amiably with each one, charming them, just as she had done at Darcy House. As they entered the house, Elizabeth observed that the house was magnificently decorated for the Christmas holidays. Greenery adorned the staircases and mantles; holly, ivy, rosemary, hawthorn and evergreens were elegantly arranged and provided a festive aroma to the house. "Oh Georgiana, what a lovely welcome you have planned for us!" she exclaimed, thanking her new sister profusely.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth slept late the next morning, due to her exhaustion from their trip and the apothecary's powder. Her shoulder was still sore but much improved from the previous day. Rosalie attended to her and helped her dress into a morning gown. After she dismissed the maid, she gazed in wonderment at her elegantly decorated chambers, similar in style to her chambers in Darcy House. She opened her new wardrobe and was astonished to see several new gowns, in addition to the new gowns from her trousseau. William must have had them made for her, she supposed. _"Once again, he has surprised me. I must remember to thank him for my new gowns,"_ she thought.

When she went below stairs, a footman directed her to the breakfast parlor which was unoccupied. She selected her breakfast from the sideboard and sat at the table alone. She assumed that the lateness of the hour was the reason that she was breakfasting alone, but felt quite out of place in her beautiful but strange new surroundings. Due to the lateness of their arrival last evening and her fatigue, there had been no time for a tour of the house; she had a hot bath and a light supper in her chambers before retiring. Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, entered the breakfast parlor and warmly greeted her: "Good morning, Mrs. Darcy. I hope you slept well and have recovered from your long journey," she said brightly.

"Yes, thank you. Mrs. Reynolds. I slept quite well. Thank you for keeping the meal warm for me; I am usually an early riser," she told the older woman.

"You are most welcome, indeed! Mr. Darcy has asked me to apologize for his absence. He was called out unexpectedly on an estate matter this morning and instructed me to see to your comfort until he returns," Mrs. Reynolds told her.

"_How odd,"_ she thought. Last night he had seemed so eager for her to see his beloved home but instead he has left her to her own devices. "Perhaps I shall take the opportunity to become acquainted with my new sister," she suggested.

The older woman frowned: "Oh dear, I am terribly sorry but Miss Georgiana has accompanied her brother."

Elizabeth wondered how she should occupy her time in this vast house filled with strangers. "No matter, I shall be perfectly fine until Mr. Darcy returns," she told the housekeeper. "Shall we discuss the household later over tea?" she suggested.

"Yes, that is an excellent suggestion," Mrs. Reynolds replied. They agreed to meet later that afternoon and Elizabeth was left alone to finish her breakfast. Afterwards, she roamed around the house, twisting her ring and wandering from room to room, feeling more alone than ever, sentenced to a life of imprisonment in these unfamiliar surroundings. She came upon the library and gasped as she beheld the numerous shelves of books in wonderment. The smell of the books reminded her of her father and his library at Longbourn. This was undoubtedly the one room in the house where she would feel any comfort, the thought. She selected a book and making herself comfortable in one of the plush chairs, became fully absorbed in the book. Two hours later, she left the library and attempted unsuccessfully to find her way back to her chamber. She finally encountered a footman. "James, would you mind showing me the way to the upper chambers? I am a bit turned around," she told him.

"Yes, right this way, Mrs. Darcy," he replied, directing her to the stairway.

"Thank you, James," she said.

"Ethan, Ma'am," the footman told her with his eyes cast down.

"Ethan, I am terribly sorry! Please forgive my faulty memory!" she said humbly, embarrassed at calling the servant by the wrong name. "I promise I shall learn all of your names as quickly as possible." As she returned to her chamber she directed her anger at William for leaving her alone; "_had he not promised to help me with the servant's names?"_ she lamented. "_There must be two dozen or more,"_ she thought.

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth met Mrs. Reynolds in the sitting parlor to discuss the house, the arrangements for the Bennet's visit and the holiday meals. She wanted to ensure her family's comfort during their visit but she learned that Georgiana had already planned for the visit; indeed, her family's comfort had been better planned than she could have done on her own. _"I have so much to learn,"_ she thought to herself as Mrs. Reynolds recited the plans that had already been arranged. By the time they finished their discussion, William and Georgiana had still not returned.

She returned to her chambers to dress for dinner. Rosalie helped her into one of her new gowns and arranged her hair. Alone in her chambers, she twisted her ring nervously, hoping she would not be dining alone this evening. A soft knock was heard at the door and Georgiana entered the chamber. "Oh Elizabeth, I am terribly sorry you were left alone all day," she exclaimed contritely. "We had an emergency with a tenant," she said.

"Oh dear, what has happened?" Elizabeth asked, filled with alarm.

"Mr. Rollins broke his leg in a fall!" Georgiana explained. "William was notified early this morning and we went immediately to his assistance. He was in terrible pain and in need of a doctor's care which William arranged. Then he went into Lambton to hire a temporary laborer to assist with Mr. Rollins' duties. Afterward, he chopped wood so the family would have enough for next week or so. I cared for their young toddler while Mrs. Rollins tended to her husband."

"Why was I not notified?" Elizabeth asked, feeling useless.

Georgiana was surprised by this question. "We had no idea you would be interested in estate business," she replied.

"Yes, my sisters and I regularly visited and provided assistance to tenants on my father's estate," she explained.

Georgiana warmly grasped Elizabeth's hand. "Then you shall accompany us tomorrow! Mrs. Rollins shall be so appreciative of any assistance or support you can provide," she said with a smile.

"Georgiana, I must thank you for all the preparations you have made for my family's visit. I have no doubt that their every comfort has been attended to most expertly!" Elizabeth told her new sister.

"Of course, my new family must be comfortable, Elizabeth!" Georgiana exclaimed. "I am so looking forward to becoming better acquainted with my new sisters and your parents! You know, of course, that my parents have been gone for many years now; William and I shall enjoy having your parents here at Pemberley for the holidays!" she told Elizabeth with excitement. "We shall be a big, happy family!"

"Yes, indeed we shall! A big, happy, noisy family!" Elizabeth replied with a laugh and they went downstairs together.

When they entered the drawing room, William was waiting for them. "I apologize for my absence today, Elizabeth. I was called out on estate business," he explained.

"Yes William, Georgiana has told me of Mr. Rollins' injury. I shall be pleased to accompany you tomorrow to assist Mrs. Rollins," she told him.

He became alarmed at her plan: "Is that wise, Elizabeth? You have not yet recovered from your injury!" he said, filled with concern.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Georgiana, grasping Elizabeth's hand. "You were injured? You must sit down immediately!" she insisted.

Elizabeth was touched by their concern; however, she was unwilling to admit that the pain still lingered. "Please do not be alarmed, Georgiana, I am perfectly recovered," she replied. "Nothing shall prevent me from assisting the Rollins family," she insisted. William seemed satisfied and made no further attempts to dissuade her.

Dinner that evening was subdued; William was quite exhausted from his physical exertion that day and Georgiana had hardly eaten anything all day. Elizabeth was still annoyed at having been left to her own devices all day and addressed her husband: "William, I find it quite curious that you hold such dear concern for the living of one man and such callous disregard for the living of another," she said boldly, alluding to Mr. Wickham's plight.

Georgiana was immediately overcome with anguish and turned ghostly pale, causing Elizabeth to conclude that she was ashamed of her brother's heartless treatment of Mr. Wickham. William's first concern was for his vulnerable sister: "Elizabeth, I apologize for my neglect of this particular issue. Perhaps we should discuss it privately after dinner," he suggested. Elizabeth concluded that he would finally admit to his misdeeds and possibly correct the intolerable situation.

After dinner, Elizabeth and Georgiana withdrew to the music room where Elizabeth encouraged her new sister to play a duet with her on the piano-forte. "You shall play the treble cleft and I shall play the bass cleft," she instructed. It was evident from their performance that neither one had ever played in this manner; they giggled as they each played with one hand and bungled halfway through the piece most unsuccessfully.

Georgiana stopped playing and turned to Elizabeth: "Oh Elizabeth, I have disappointed my brother, most dreadfully," she said as she hung her head, on the brink of tears.

Elizabeth immediately draped her arm around her in a comforting embrace: "Oh no, Georgiana! I am sure you are mistaken; your brother could never be disappointed in you," she reassured the younger girl.

"Oh sister, promise me that you will not be disappointed in me later, when you talk to William," Georgiana beseeched her, with tears falling down her face.

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly and dabbed her tears with a handkerchief. "Of course I shall always hold you in the _highest_ regard. Come, let us switch sides," she said as she moved to the other side of the piano bench and they resumed playing together, one hand each.

Later that evening after Georgiana had retired, William approached his wife: "Elizabeth, I apologize for not addressing your questions earlier. You may have noticed Georgiana's distress when you alluded to Mr. Wickham," he said and she nodded in agreement. "I wish to prevent any further distress. Please feel free to ask me any question of your desire," he offered.

"Did you deny a living to Mr. Wickham?" she boldly asked.

"Let me begin by explaining that the living that was bequeathed by my father to Mr. Wickham was _rejected_ by that gentleman, who insisted on being paid the _value_ of the living instead. I readily agreed, since I regarded him as unsuitable for the clergy and paid him three thousand pounds in exchange for the living. After he spent his inheritance, he returned to demand the living, which of course, I refused," William told her. "In answer to your question – yes, I did deny the living to Mr. Wickham; but he was fairly paid for it and should have no dispute with me about the sum he received in exchange for the living."

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Elizabeth. She had been so sure of William's guilt in this matter that she had never even considered the possibility that Mr. Wickham's story was false. He had purposefully deceived her and she had never once questioned his integrity; casting all her recriminations and accusations toward William instead of where they rightfully belonged.

William continued: "But that is not the end of the story, Elizabeth. After I refused him, I thought we had seen the last of him, but he returned last summer and nearly persuaded Georgiana to elope with him, as a way of securing her fortune and exacting his revenge on me." Elizabeth gasped upon hearing this and he continued. "I was able to prevent the elopement by ensuring that he would never receive a penny of her fortune. He left her heartbroken and she still suffers at the mention of his name," he said gravely.

Tears sprang from her eyes as she realized her folly: "Oh William, I am dreadfully sorry! I apologize for mistrusting you. I believed every word he told me, like a gullible child. It never occurred to me that his story was entirely false. I did wonder why he confided the most intimate details of his history in me almost immediately upon making my acquaintance, but – oh, how foolish I have been!" she cried, hiding her face with her hands,

"No Elizabeth; the blame lies with Mr. Wickham. His used his charming manners to conceal his deceptive nature," he told her. "I must also tell you that I relayed Georgiana's story to your father last month. I wanted to ensure that none of his daughters would be subjected to the same dangers as my sister. He assured me that he would protect them from a similar fate."

She dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. "Thank you, William. Once again, I must apologize most sincerely for doubting you. I can only imagine what Georgiana must think of me after making such a rude comment at dinner! She must be devastated! I must see to her at once," she exclaimed as she turned and hurried out of the room. He had intended to apologize once again for his accusations about Wickham during their trip, but she was gone.

Elizabeth knocked softly on Georgiana's chamber door and was admitted. Georgiana sat up in her bed and fearing the worst, immediately burst into tears as Elizabeth came to her side and embraced her. "Oh no, my dear sister, you must not cry! It is I who must make amends for my harsh words at dinner. I had no idea…" she said as she comforted the sobbing girl.

"Oh Elizabeth, I am such a foolish girl! I nearly broke my brother's heart! How would he have forgiven me if I had run away with such a man? I was sure that I was being terribly grown up but I fear that I am nothing but a foolish child," she said, crying wretchedly.

"No Georgiana, you are entirely blameless!" she replied, stroking her hair. "How fortunate you are that you have a strong older brother who came to your rescue! Some day you shall meet a wonderful young man who will ask for your brother's consent to court you, just as a proper young gentleman ought to do," she said softly.

Georgiana smiled and sniffed. "Yes, just like William did for you," she said meekly.

"Exactly!" Elizabeth replied as she smiled sweetly and continued to comfort her sister until she fell asleep. As she watched Georgiana sleep, she recalled her conversations with Mr. Wickham. She had always considered herself to be the greatest judge of a person's character; but she had been completely taken in by his pleasing manners and frequent attentions. _"How could I have been so wrong about Mr. Wickham?" _she wondered. When she finally returned to her chamber, she undressed herself without calling for Rosalie. As she returned her gown to the wardrobe, she realized that she had never thanked William for her new gowns.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	11. Disapproval

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 11: ****Disapproval**

(Dear Readers, Thank you for your lovely reviews! This is just a short chapter. More later!)

(**Previously: **William was called out on an emergency and Elizabeth was left alone to roam the halls of Pemberley. The details of Wickham's deceit were finally revealed.)

The next day, all of the Darcy's went to visit the Rollins family. Elizabeth brought fresh eggs, a loaf of bread, and a pot of stew for the family which was graciously accepted by Mrs. Rollins. Georgiana tended to the toddler while Mrs. Rollins prepared tea for her visitors. William visited briefly with Mr. Rollins in the bed chamber and then returned to join the ladies. Addressing Mrs. Rollins, he inquired: "If I may ask, why was your husband on the roof, Mrs. Rollins?"

Hanging her head, she told him quietly: "There was a leak in the roof, Sir, and my husband was repairing it when he slipped and fell."

"Why was I not notified of the leak?" he asked, observing the water damage in the small cottage.

Mrs. Rollins responded with hesitance: "We did not want to trouble you, Sir. You have just returned from your wedding and the holidays are approaching and… " she faltered.

William grasped the woman's hand and gently addressed her: "Mrs. Rollins, it will not do for your family to live in such conditions. You must know that I simply will not allow it. I shall see to the repairs immediately but you must promise to send word to me if any other repairs are needed," he insisted and she reluctantly agreed. He left the cottage and climbed a ladder to inspect the damage. He rode to Lambton, ordered the supplies and when they were delivered, he completed the repairs himself.

Elizabeth watched this behavior and wondered why William chose to conceal his compassion and kindness while in Hertfordshire. His thoughtless disregard for her family and neighbors would have never led her to believe that he was a kind and thoughtful master. When she and Georgiana were leaving the cottage, she observed a basket filled with torn clothing. "Mrs. Rollins, is this your mending basket?" she asked.

"Oh dear, I wish I had put that away! I did not wish for it to be seen," Mrs. Rollins replied, slightly embarrassed. "I have not had much time to attend to the mending, I fear,"

Elizabeth gathered the basket and told her, "I shall attend to it myself, Mrs. Rollins."

"Oh no, Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Rollins cried out in alarm, "It is of little importance. You must not trouble yourself! You have already shown us so much kindness."

"It is no trouble at all, I assure you, Mrs. Rollins. I am quite used to mending and shall be quite content to have some useful employment," she insisted.

Later that day, while Elizabeth was enjoying tea with Georgiana, she said: "William surprised me today. I had no idea he was so involved with the details of the estate," she observed.

"Oh yes, William is very concerned with the comfort of his tenants. He considers them part of the family," Georgiana told her.

"He was quite reserved in Hertfordshire," she said as she sipped her tea. "Perhaps he is not as comfortable with those outside of his own circle."

Georgiana agreed: "William is the most loving brother and loyal master, but he can be very reserved around strangers. How fortunate he is that you saw through his reserve and opened your heart to him. I know from his letters from Netherfield how much he admired you. You have made him the happiest of men!" Elizabeth was surprised that he would reveal his affections to his sister but not to the object of his affections.

While Georgiana practiced her lessons on the piano-forte, Elizabeth mended the clothes in the Rollins' basket, and she recalled the events she had observed earlier. "_Could I have been wrong about William?" _she wondered_. "I had thought that he disapproved of me and in return, I sought reasons to disapprove of him. Perhaps if I had known of his affections, I would have behaved differently,"_ she thought wistfully.

That evening, William sent word that he would be delayed as he attended to estate business and so Elizabeth and Georgiana dined alone. Elizabeth later learned that he had ordered Yule logs for each tenant to be delivered on Christmas Eve. He also made arrangements for tenants to look in on the Rollins family for the next few days. _"He continues to surprise me," _she thought pensively. After she finished the Rollins' mending, she asked a footman to deliver the mending basket to the Rollins in the morning.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	12. Christmas with the In-Laws

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 12: ****Christmas with the In-Laws**

(**Previously: **The Darcy's settled into Pemberley and Elizabeth struggled with her new role as mistress.)

The Bennets arrived the next afternoon, as scheduled, to a splendid greeting by the residents of Pemberley, with the servants lined up at the manor entrance. Excited to see her loved ones again, Elizabeth happily greeted each one. Mr. Bennet was relieved to see his daughter so lively and settled into her new role as a married woman. Mrs. Bennet could hardly contain her enthusiasm as she entered the grand estate, marveling at the majestic architecture, furnishings and holiday decorations. The Bennets were shown to their chambers and given time to refresh themselves. William conducted a tour of the house for the benefit of his guests and Elizabeth finally saw the entire house. During the tour, she stayed close to Jane, happy to have her dearest sister near once again.

After she had dressed for dinner, Elizabeth went to Jane's guest chamber for a few moments alone with her sister. Elizabeth briefly relayed the story of the beautiful London townhouse, the wonderful opera and theatre performances they had attended, Caroline Bingley's insensitive comment and Lady Catherine's disastrous visit.

Jane observed her sister most carefully during this recital and asked her: "Lizzy, why do you keep turning your wedding ring?"

Elizabeth replied in confusion: "Do I?" she asked, thinking this an odd question. She stared at the sapphire ring and sighed deeply. _"So much has happened in the past week,"_ she thought. The sisters went below stairs to greet the rest of her family, already assembled in the drawing room.

Elizabeth privately told her Mama that she had an important role to play, as William and Georgiana still felt the loss of their parents. She relayed the incident with Caroline Bingley at the theatre and the conversation she had with Georgiana about her anticipation of their family celebration. Mrs. Bennet was pleased to be considered a maternal figure for two more children, even if those children were quite grown up.

During dinner that night Lydia revealed that she was taking piano-forte lessons from Mary. In return, she helped Mary trim her bonnets with ribbons and bits of lace. Kitty revealed that she was learning to play chess with her father. Mary was proud to announce that she was reading and discussing Shakespeare's sonnets with her father. William was impressed with the improvements being made in the younger Bennet sisters. Feeling left behind by her sister's accomplishments, Jane had taken to sketching and found it to be quite relaxing and enjoyable. Her father had encouraged her by showing her books with sketches from the masters and was pleased by her natural talent. Elizabeth was proud that her sisters had gone to such effort to make improvements in their behavior and accomplishments. _"Would these improvements have been attempted if I had not married Fitzwilliam Darcy?" _she wondered. _"Certainly a marriage to Mr. Collins would not have inspired such accomplishments,"_ she silently concluded.

Mrs. Bennet was charmed by the lovely décor at Pemberley: "Oh Mr. Darcy, how festive Pemberley is adorned for the holidays! The greenery and garlands are delightfully positioned and add such a wonderful aroma," she told him with enthusiasm.

William was pleased with her compliment: "Yes I agree, Mrs. Bennet, Georgiana organized the decorations this year," he told his mother-in-law, glancing affectionately at his sister.

"I am so pleased that you approve, Mrs. Bennet," said Georgiana. "I am sure that Elizabeth will add her own style to the décor for future holidays," she said, deferring to her new sister.

"Oh yes, Lizzy will enjoy that, to be sure," Mrs. Bennet replied. "We Bennets dearly love to decorate for the holidays. Nothing is more enjoyable than celebrating the holidays with friends and family," she said brightly.

"Indeed, Mrs. Bennet, I agree," Georgiana told her. Then turning to William, she said: "It is a shame that Mr. Bingley did not join us for the holidays this year. We so enjoyed his company last year, did we not William?" Georgiana smiled sweetly, failing to notice Jane's distress at the mention of that particular gentleman's name. "Mr. Bingley is surely one of the most amiable gentlemen of my acquaintance," she said confidently.

Casting her eyes down, Jane turned suddenly pale and was comforted by her mother, who gently patted her hand. Noticing Jane's distress, Georgiana exclaimed: "Oh dear, are you unwell, Jane!"

Holding Jane's hand in hers, Mrs. Bennet spoke for her daughter: "My poor Jane suffers greatly at the mention of that gentleman's name, Miss Georgiana. We had such high hopes regarding the gentleman. We were certain that Jane would receive an offer but alas, he left Hertfordshire without a word. It is best if the gentleman's name is not mentioned – no indeed, it is best forgotten! Jane will go to my brother in London where she will surely have many beaux," she assured her eldest daughter.

Georgiana was distraught at her unintended faux pas: "My dear sister, I am dreadfully sorry for causing you pain! Please forgive my thoughtlessness," she said regretfully, knowing full well the pain and anguish of a lost love.

Jane smiled meekly and attempted to reassure her new sister: "Please do not trouble yourself, Georgiana. I am perfectly well," she said quietly, despite the fact that she was pale and trembling.

Elizabeth twisted her ring nervously as she observed her sister's distress. _"Poor Jane, always concerned with the needs of others, despite her continuing heartache,"_ she thought as she glanced at her husband. _"Was he responsible for Jane's disappointed hopes?"_ she wondered. _"How am I to endure the thought of my husband deliberately causing pain to my sister?" _she thought, feeling helpless.

William observed Jane's demeanor during this exchange and again after dinner; she spoke not a word all evening and seemed on the edge of tears, much like his own dear sister after the mention of that _blackguard_ Wickham's name. After the party had retired for the evening, he knocked on the adjoining door to his wife's chamber and was admitted. "Elizabeth, may I speak with you?" he asked. She agreed and he got directly to his question: "Is your sister troubled?"

Elizabeth sighed: "Poor Jane! She tries not to show her emotion, but she still suffers greatly from her separation from Mr. Bingley," she told him sadly.

"But she gave no evidence of her regard during their acquaintance," William told her in confusion.

Elizabeth tried not to show her exasperation at his careless assessment of his sister's demeanor: "William, not all of the Bennet sisters chase after men. Jane is very conscious of propriety, as are you. She would never acknowledge the attentions of a man without his express declaration; as you know, that would be entirely inappropriate," she explained thoughtfully. "Surely you noticed this evening that she was more concerned with Georgiana's comfort than her own," she suggested.

Darcy considered this statement: "Yes, of course, you are correct. I apologize," he told her.

She stared at him intently: "Did you separate them, William?" she boldly asked.

He was pained by this question but determined to be entirely truthful with her. "The separation was done at Caroline's insistence, but I must confess that I quite agreed with her and advised Charles to quit Netherfield. I was certain that Jane did not return his affections." She glared at him angrily as he continued: "He was so frequently disappointed in love that I hoped to prevent another disappointment."

Her anger was fully reflected in her eyes. "Yes and now they are _both_ suffering miserably from disappointment," she replied, still glaring at him.

Observing the anger in her eyes, and knowing that what little progress he may have made in securing her affections was now certainly lost, he remorsefully replied: "My only intention was to be of service to a friend."

She wanted to lash out at him; she wanted to rail against him for his thoughtlessness and carelessness; however, she kept her anger in check and replied: "The result of your action is that two people who loved each other have been denied their happiness," she said quietly and turned away from him, forcing her tears away.

His heart broke at the sight of the woman he loved in such a miserable state; the result of his own actions. He took a moment to compose his own emotions and told her: "Elizabeth, I apologize most sincerely for my interference. If I had known…" he faltered, unable to find the right words. He watched her dab her eyes with a handkerchief and knew immediately what he must do. "I shall send an express to Charles to confess my involvement and advise him to call on Jane at your uncle's house," he said humbly, hoping to please her and earn her forgiveness. "Would that meet with your approval?" he asked nervously. When she did not immediately answer, he told her: "Elizabeth, surely you must know that I would do anything in my power to make you happy." He helplessly watched her with her back turned to him, dabbing her eyes and struggling with her emotions

She waited until she had composed herself then turned to face him and observed his worried brow and nervous demeanor. "Yes, William, I would appreciate that," she whispered, struggling to maintain her composure.

He was relieved upon hearing this and continued: "Since I am apologizing, I must also apologize for my unfounded remarks about Mr. Wickham. I feared that you harbored a lingering regard for him."

"No William, I harbor no such regard," she told him quietly.

"Yes, I know," he replied, hanging his head.

He lingered there, seemingly unable to move. He appeared so miserable and helpless; she could not allow him to suffer, even though her sister had suffered so miserably due to his carelessness. She found her voice and told him: "Since we are apologizing, I must apologize to _you_ for neglecting to thank you properly for my new gowns," she said softly.

He brightened upon hearing this: "I hope you like them," he said optimistically.

"Yes, William, I like them very much. They are the most beautiful gowns I have ever owned. I thank you most sincerely," she told him with a reserved demeanor.

He was pleased that she had liked his gift. "You are most welcome. Georgiana and I chose the fabrics – well, I chose the green one and she chose the others," he said, blushing slightly.

"_Why must he be so adorable when I am doing my best to be cross with him?"_ she wondered. "Then I shall be pleased to wear the green gown tomorrow evening for Christmas Eve," she replied with a small smile.

He smiled and nodded upon hearing this. He turned to leave the room but instantly turned back to stand before her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She felt her heart melt at this display of tenderness and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him closer. They stood silently, comforting each other for a lingering moment; sharing their first moment of intimacy since their ride from London. He kissed the top of her head and reluctantly released her. He left her chamber and went to his study. There was no time to lose; with the coming holidays, there would be no courier available to deliver an express by the time Jane arrived in Town on 27 December. He would arrange for one of his own employees to make the delivery.

Elizabeth stood rooted to the same place where William had left her, feeling the warmth of his body slowly leave her own, confused by her conflicting emotions. How could he be so tender and so exasperating at the same time? She knew he was desperately trying to make amends. Certainly, his influence over Mr. Bingley was well known; would he be able to convince Mr. Bingley to visit Jane in London? She went to Jane's guest chamber to comfort her after her emotional evening. Elizabeth was determined that Jane would never know the truth about her husband's involvement in her separation from Mr. Bingley. Jane attempted to assure her sister that she was perfectly recovered, but Elizabeth knew that Jane always put the feelings of others ahead of her own. Changing the subject, Jane said: "Our sisters have made such remarkable improvements, have they not?" Jane asked her sister.

"Indeed, they have," Elizabeth agreed. "I had thought that Lydia's frivolous behavior would return after the wedding, but it seems I was quite mistaken," she admitted. "It seems that Mama's threats to withhold their pin money and freedom was taken quite seriously," she concluded.

"Yes, that is true but Papa also took an interest in our sisters' improvements. He encouraged them all to pursue new accomplishments; indeed, he also encouraged my sketching," Jane told her. "He told us of Georgiana's misfortune," she whispered.

"Oh Jane, I only just learned of it a few days ago," Elizabeth told her. "I was so sure that William was guilty of offences against Mr. Wickham but the truth was the exact opposite," she said with great sadness. "I am deeply ashamed of doubting William's character," she told Jane. They talked late into the night and finally fell asleep on Jane's bed, the way they often did at Longbourn.

==oo==

23 December, 1811

Dear Charles,

I must correct a most grievous error. When you asked for my advice regarding affairs of the heart last month, I should have advised you to keep to your own counsel. I now regret that I encouraged you to leave Netherfield. Miss Bennet has suffered and continues to suffer most severely as a result of your separation. I have observed her most carefully during her visit for the holidays and there is no question of her tender regard for you.

She will leave Derbyshire on 27 December and will stay at the home of her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, 34 Gracechurch Street, Cheapside. I strongly suspect that your attentions would be favorably received if you were to visit.

I heartily apologize for my interference and offer my best wishes for your future happiness.

Yours, etc.

William Darcy

P.S. My employee shall be available after the holidays to deliver your response, if you should be so inclined.

==oo==

He instructed a groom to ride to London at first light and deliver the letter to Charles as quickly as possible and return with a response, paying him generously to cover the trip, meals and lodgings. The young groom's parents lived in London and he would spend Christmas and Boxing Day with them. William felt certain that Elizabeth would approve of this decision.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	13. Family Holiday

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 13: ****Family Holiday**

(Dear Readers, I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I am struggling with how to handle the holidays while OFC is still struggling with their conflicts. Thank you for your lovely, encouraging reviews! Onward!)

(**Previously: **The Bennets arrived for a holiday visit and William's involvement in Jane's separation from Mr. Bingley was revealed.)

**24 December:** On the morning of Christmas Eve, William oversaw the delivery and placement of the massive Yule log; it was hauled into the sitting parlor by three servants, as it had been done as long as William could remember. The log was set afire and would continue to burn through Christmas Day, a holiday tradition that pleased him and he was hopeful that his new bride would also be pleased. The Yule logs for the tenants and the servants' dining room were also delivered that morning and he was confident that everyone under his care would enjoy the holiday, warmed by the holiday fire.

That morning, Rosalie helped Elizabeth don her new green gown. Her maid showed her a few small boxes: "Mr. Darcy sent these for you, Mrs. Darcy, from the family jewelry collection," Rosalie told her. They opened the boxes and gasped as they beheld the gleaming emerald jewelry in various sizes and settings.

"Mr. Darcy is so thoughtful, is he not?" Elizabeth asked her maid, who readily agreed. They selected small dangling earrings and a pendant in a filigree setting.

As she beheld her daughter enter the sitting parlor, Mrs. Bennet beamed with pride: "Oh Lizzy, how beautiful you look!" she exclaimed, noticing the new gown and jewelry. This was the first time in Elizabeth's life that her Mama had paid her such a compliment; her highest praise was usually reserved for Jane. _"Is this praise due to my advantageous marriage or does Mama really think me beautiful?" _she wondered as she thanked her Mama for the compliment.

William was also pleased with her appearance and smiled broadly upon seeing her. "Thank you for my lovely gown, William and Georgiana. You made a most excellent selection and it compliments your dear Mama's jewelry, I must say," as she displayed the gown and jewels for them. Georgiana beamed with delight and embraced Elizabeth affectionately.

The family spent the day together, warmed and inspired by the holiday fire. Mrs. Bennet was mindful of her role as the matriarch of the family and encouraged everyone to participate in the festivities. The sisters took turns playing the piano-forte with each performance rewarded with lively applause for the performer. Those who did not play were encouraged to read or recite their favorite poems and sonnets and they passed the day enjoying their time together.

After dinner, the family assembled in the sitting room, near the holiday fire. "Mr. Bennet, will you do us the honor of reading the Christmas story from the Darcy family Bible?" William asked his father-in-law.

Mr. Bennet was startled by this request: "That is an honor reserved for the _master_ of the house, is it not, Mr. Darcy?" he asked.

"Perhaps, Sir, but Georgiana and I would be pleased if _you_ would read the story that our beloved father read every Christmas Eve," he replied with a smile.

"Oh yes, Mr. Bennet, please do!" Georgiana beseeched him. His daughters all chimed in, encouraging their father to read the story.

William handed the Bible to his father-in-law who opened it at the bookmark and began to read. His voice was rich and smooth and he held his audience in rapt attention as he read the story of the baby Jesus' birth. When he finished, he closed the Bible and returned it to his son-in-law: "Thank you, Mr. Darcy for bestowing such an honor on me. I am greatly humbled," he told the younger man.

"You are most welcome, Sir, but it would please me greatly if you and Mrs. Bennet would call me William," he humbly told the older man.

Georgiana chimed in: "Yes, and I wish you would both call me Georgiana!" she said sweetly, hoping to persuade them to agree.

Mrs. Bennet was overjoyed to hear such a request. "Oh yes, we should be vastly happy to do so, but how should you address us? Surely the endearments of 'Mama and Papa' should be reserved for your dearly beloved parents," she suggested.

"Then we shall call you 'Mère and Père', if you will permit us to use the French endearments," Georgiana suggested.

Mrs. Bennet could not be more pleased. "Oh Georgiana, what a clever girl you are! Of course, we shall be proud and honored to be so addressed!" she told the young girl. Elizabeth was pleased that her growing family was so harmonious. _"Lady Catherine would surely disapprove of the disgraceful pollution suffered by Pemberley at the hands of the lowly Bennets,"_ she thought to herself with a snicker.

After the party retired for the evening, the sisters all spent the night in Georgiana's chamber, whispering and giggling until they fell asleep.

~~oo~~

**25 December:** On Christmas morning, Elizabeth dressed for church in her sapphire blue gown and slippers with the sapphire pendant that she had worn to the opera in London; she hoped that William would be pleased by her selection. When she went below stairs to meet her family, her Mama gasped with delight upon seeing her magnificently adorned daughter. Observing the sapphire pendant more closely, she exclaimed: "Oh Lizzy what a precious heirloom William has bestowed on you from his dearest Mama. I hope you will wear it in good health and William will fondly remember his Mama whenever you wear it," she said affectionately. Elizabeth was pleased by her Mama's compliment and thanked her warmly.

William had not yet appeared in the sitting parlor so Elizabeth went in search of him and found him in the library searching for a book and was glad to have a moment alone with him. "William, I hope you approve of my attire," she said, displaying her gown and jewelry.

He smiled and grasped her hands. "Indeed, Elizabeth, you are perfection."

"I thank you, William," blushing at his compliment. "I have a small gift for you," she said as she presented him with a handkerchief, with the blue initials '**FD**' embroidered in fancy calligraphy. He smiled and thanked her as he accepted her thoughtful gift. "I must thank you for your kindness to my family, William," she said with humility.

He frowned upon hearing this. "No Elizabeth, I wish that you would _not_ thank me. My kindness to your family is not intended as something for which you must express your gratitude. It is given freely with no expectations; something which ought to be given naturally. They are only receiving the kindness and respect they justly deserve for gifting me with such a beautiful and lively wife. If not for them, I would not be the most _fortunate_ man in the _world_!" he told her with a smile.

Knowing that she had been a less-than-perfect wife, she was mortified at hearing such undeserved praise: "William," she whispered, shaking her head and struggling to control her emotions. He stroked her hand, tenderly comforting her. "You are indeed most _unfortunate_ to have such a quarrelsome wife who accuses you unjustly and is most willing to believe the most grievous falsehoods about you," she whispered, close to tears.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely, replying: "And _you_ are most unfortunate to have a jealous husband with a deplorable habit of criticizing innocent people below his station and a history of unwarranted interference into the affairs of others!" he told her, embracing her warmly and breathing in her lavender scent. "However, we must not quarrel today, my love. It would be most irreverent to quarrel on Christmas Day, I should think!" he said as he tipped her chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When she offered him a smile, he said, "Come, my dearest wife, let us bring our family to church," offering his arm and escorting her to the sitting parlor where the rest of the family had assembled.

The carriages were ready to bring the family to church and when they arrived, they took their places in the Darcy family pew. During the sermon, William held Elizabeth's hand as they listened to the parson's message on the birth of the baby Jesus. _"Is this proper?"_ she wondered. She had never known any couples who held hands during church services; certainly her parents had never done so. _"Surely I must object,"_ she thought. _"I shall simply remove my hand,"_ she concluded; however, despite her resolve, she kept her hand comfortably and blissfully inside his. She was amazed at how comfortable he seemed with this simple display of affection; during their engagement, he had not attempted such a display at Sunday services. She recalled her petulant annoyance at his presence during Sunday services in Hertfordshire and wondered if he noticed her poor behavior back then; if he had, he made no mention of it. She resolved to improve her behavior – or at least to _attempt_ to improve. Closing her eyes, she noticed that their hands _did_ fit together remarkably well.

Her reverie was interrupted when William began to rub her hand with his thumb. _"What is he doing?" _she wondered in confusion. She dared not meet his eyes but glanced from the corner of her eye to find his attention fully on the parson, while absently tracing tiny circles on the back of her hand. She felt herself slip into a trance, with her full attention on his touch; it was the only thing that existed in the entire world – distracting her and drowning out the parson's voice. That simple gesture was numbing her mind and addling her brain so that no logical thought could enter. She was lured into a state of mindlessness over which she had absolutely no control, nor did she have any inclination to exert such control. The tingling sensation on the back of her hand spread to her fingers, palm and wrist; she was positive that if he continued, she would melt into a puddle of nothingness. How did such a simple gesture have such power over her? – she wondered. Mercifully, the sermon came to an end and William released her hand to hold a hymnal for both of them to share. She was released from her hypnotic state and as she regained her senses she marveled at what had just occurred. Did he intentionally hypnotize her? Was he aware of the power he had just held over her? She certainly should not willingly concede such power to him again in the future. He had been so kind and thoughtful for the benefit of her family; but certainly this behavior would not continue. How disappointing it would be when his arrogant, conceited behavior returned, most likely when her family departs for Hertfordshire after the holidays, she speculated. After the service, William introduced his beautiful bride and her family to the local parishioners and accepted their well wishes on his marriage.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

(Dear Readers, Just a quick note to explain that no gifts were exchanged on Christmas during the Regency era; it was a religious holiday spent with family.)


	14. Breach of Decorum

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 14: ****Breach of Decorum**

(**Previously: **The Darcy's entertained the Bennets for Christmas and attended church together.)

The dining room table was elegantly set for Christmas dinner. On the menu were venison, roast goose, mince pies, potatoes, squash, Brussels sprouts and carrots, with chocolates, fruit pies, gingerbread and plum pudding for dessert. The pies and plum pudding were in abundance since Mrs. Bennet had brought plenty of both with her from Longbourn. Elizabeth was pleased that her Mama had thought to bring the pies and pudding, so there would be plenty to share with the servants and tenants.

William rose to offer a toast to his family. Raising his glass, he said:

"Wishing you more happiness  
Than all my words can tell,  
Not just alone for Christmas  
But for all the year as well." (1)

Mr. Bennet rose to offer his own toast:

"May God shower joy upon us, my dear family.  
Christmas brings us all good things.  
God give us grace to see the New Year;  
and if we do not increase in numbers  
may we at all events not decrease." (2)

The meal was enjoyed by all in attendance and great praise was offered to Georgiana and Mrs. Reynolds for the successful dinner. As the crowning glory of the holiday meal, a footman entered the dining room with the plum pudding, topped with a flame which was received with joyful applause by the family.

"Thank you for bringing the plum pudding, Mère. It completes the holiday meal perfectly!" Georgiana told Mrs. Bennet.

"Oh it was no trouble at all, Georgiana! Mrs. Hill and I always make two plum puddings and dozens of fruit pies so there are plenty to share with the tenants. Nothing is more enjoyable than planning for the holidays!" she exclaimed.

After dinner, the servants who would be spending the holidays away from the house were summoned to the sitting room, presented with their gift boxes and dismissed for the evening. They would have the remainder of Christmas and all of Boxing Day to spend with their families.

That evening, the family assembled in the sitting parlor near the holiday fire to sing Christmas hymns: _While Shepherds Watched their Flocks by Night_, _Adeste Fideles_, _Joy to the World_, and _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing_.

~~oo~~

**26 December, Boxing Day:** Early in the morning, Elizabeth surprised the servants by entering the servant's dining room. They all jumped to their feet to address her but she quickly put them at ease: "Please be seated everyone. I have come to serve your breakfast," she told them.

"Certainly you should not serve us, Mrs. Darcy! It is unheard of!" they protested.

"Nonsense!" she replied. "The Bennets have a long-standing tradition of serving the house staff on Boxing Day at Longbourn and I intend to keep my tradition!" she insisted.(3) They reluctantly took their seats and she cheerfully served them muffins and jam, tea, coffee, fruit pies, and plum pudding. She chatted happily with them, asking about their families and learned that many were planning to spend the day with relatives in Lambton.

William was concerned that his bride had not appeared for breakfast and became nervous when he did not find her in her chambers. "Mère, have you seen Elizabeth?" he asked his mother-in-law.

"No, indeed, I have not seen her, William, but I suspect she is probably in the kitchen with the servants," Mrs. Bennet suggested.

William ran below stairs and was astonished to see Elizabeth wearing an apron and pouring coffee for the servants. They jumped to their feet upon seeing their master, unsure of his reaction to this breach of decorum. "Mr. Darcy! What a pleasure to see you," exclaimed Elizabeth, with a sparkling smile. "Would you care for coffee?" she asked, holding the coffee pot aloft.

William studied this most unusual scene and smiled with amusement. "Yes Mrs. Darcy, I believe I _would_ enjoy a cup of coffee!" he replied a laugh. A footman retrieved a chair from the side of the dining room and placed it at the table. William sat with his servants, drinking coffee, enjoying their company and listening to the story of their wonderful surprise by the mistress of the house, who was beaming with delight at her success. _"She is indisputably the most enchanting woman in the __world__,"_ he thought, marveling at her easy manners and delightful smile.

Elizabeth and Georgiana had planned the gift boxes for the servants and tenants; chocolates, candy, sugar plums and pennies for the children; fresh eggs, bread, leftover venison, roast goose, mince pies, fruit pies and plum pudding for the adults. In addition, William slipped a few sovereign coins into each box intended for the remaining servants assembled in the great hall and received their gift boxes with thanks and best wishes from the master and mistress of the house; Mrs. Annesley, Mrs, Reynolds, the butler, footmen, valets, grooms, gardeners, coachmen, ladies' maids, housemaids, the cook, kitchen and laundry maids all received high praise and warm regards from their employers and were dismissed for the remainder of the day to celebrate the holiday in their own tradition. William loaded the carriage with boxes and set out with Elizabeth to deliver the gifts to the tenants, accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, who were proudly introduced to each tenant. The older man was impressed by the younger's knowledge of the estate. Mrs. Bennet was impressed with his compassionate regard for the tenants. They were introduced to Mr. Rollins, who was recovering well from his injury and extolled the highest praise on his master and mistress.

~~oo~~

While the Darcy's were out, Jane went to the solarium to sketch a tree she noticed on the grounds. She studied the tree in peaceful solitude, blocking out all thoughts except for the sunlit tree. After an hour, Georgiana encountered her. "May I join you, Jane?" she asked hesitant to disturb her.

Jane greeted her sister with a pleasant smile: "Oh yes, please do Georgiana. Perhaps you can advise me on my sketch," she suggested.

"Oh yes, I have enjoyed sketching that sycamore tree many times," Georgiana replied, observing the object of her sketch. "The light and shadow changes in so many ways, it appears different each time." After an awkward silence, she said, "I am terribly sorry about your disappointment with Mr. Bingley. I cannot imagine why he would have left you so suddenly," she said sympathetically.

"Elizabeth believes it was the desire of his sister to separate us, due to my inferior connections," Jane told her, casting her eyes down.

Georgiana frowned upon hearing this: "William has told me of Miss Bingley's manipulative behavior. I am so glad that he married Elizabeth; I should not like to have Miss Bingley as a sister," she said boldly.

Jane sighed. "I had once hoped to call her my sister; but perhaps it is for the best for I fear she would have been a most disagreeable sister," she concluded. They both smiled at this. "Then – you have no understanding with Mr. Bingley?" Jane asked hesitantly.

Startled by this question, Georgiana asked: "Understanding? Certainly not! Why ever would you ask me that?"

Jane blushed and hung her head. "Miss Bingley suggested so in a letter as the reason for her brother's desire to stay in Town, instead of returning to Netherfield," she admitted.

Georgiana huffed in indignation: "That scheming, horrible wench!" she angrily exclaimed. Jane was shocked at hearing such a bold outburst from her timid sister but the two suddenly giggled with amusement. "Forgive me, Jane. I must not be angry with Miss Bingley, after all, she was recently rejected by the object of her affection," she said with a smile. "She has been scheming to gain my brother's attentions for years and has suffered her own disappointed hopes," she explained.

"Well then, I hope that she finds a suitable gentleman to take his place; perhaps an earl or a baron," she suggested with a smile.

"An old earl or a fat baron!" Georgiana suggested and the two dissolved into giggles. "Jane, will you write to me? I must know how you are faring in London," she insisted.

"Of course, and you must tell me all of your news as well," Jane replied.

William entered the solarium and observed the sisters amiable demeanors. "Georgiana, would you mind excusing us? I would like to have a moment with Jane," William asked his sister. After she had gone, he turned to his new sister: "Would you accompany me to the library, Jane? I have something I would like to share with you," he asked her.

"Of course," Jane instantly agreed, accepted his arm and walked to the library with William.

"I have a book that I think may interest you," he said as he picked up the book from the table where he had previously placed it and offered it to her. It contained an extensive collection of sketches by various artists. "I would be pleased to loan it to you, if you would like to bring it home with you," he suggested with a smile.

"Oh William, how thoughtful you are! There are so many lovely sketches here. I shall enjoy studying them. I thank you most sincerely," she told him with a glowing smile.

"You are most welcome," he told her, "but I am afraid I have another purpose for bringing you to the library," he admitted. When she cast a curious glance, he continued: "I wanted to have a private moment with you, if you will permit me, of course," he said nervously. She smiled and nodded her agreement; he motioned for her to sit down and he sat in an opposite chair. He continued: "It is incumbent upon me to confess a most grievous offence I have made against you," he told her with grave seriousness. "It is with sincere regret that I inform you that I am responsible for your separation from Charles Bingley last month," he said with a pained expression. She gasped with surprise and cast her eyes downward. Determined to see this painful confession through, he continued: "Charles had often been disappointed in the past from unsuitable women who held no regard for him. When I observed your reserved demeanor, I falsely interpreted it as indifference and convinced him to quit Netherfield," he told her as she listened quietly. "I observed your obvious anguish the other night when Charles' name was mentioned and I apologize most heartily for my interference," he told her with remorse. "I witnessed the anguish that Georgiana experienced after _her_ disappointment and knowing that I was the cause of your anguish pains me greatly." He waited patiently while she composed her emotions.

"I feared that he left Hertfordshire because he held no regard for me," she said quietly. "Elizabeth is of the opinion that Miss Bingley thought my family unsuitable for her brother and persuaded him to quit Netherfield to separate us," she told him, twisting her handkerchief nervously.

He was unwilling to pass the blame onto Charles or Caroline and he told her: "I accept full responsibility for separating you, Jane, and I am deeply sorry for it. Please be assured that Charles holds you in the highest esteem and has been despondent since your separation," he said with all humility. Jane was unable to speak; she smiled through her tears, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. "Elizabeth has explained my error and admonished me most severely for my interference," he told her. "In an effort to correct my error, I sent an express to Charles earlier this week to notify him of your plans to visit your uncle tomorrow," he explained. "I hope that one day both of you will be able to forgive me for denying your happiness," he told her, filled with regret.

"Oh William!" she cried, sobbing happily and dabbing her eyes. "Of course you are forgiven! How could I not forgive you after such a heartfelt apology?" she asked, rising to take his hand.

He rose and held her hand: "You must not be so forgiving, Jane," he advised her with a guilty smile. "You are denying me the luxury of being miserable for offending such an undeserving woman," he explained. "You must admonish me as severely as my wife has done," he told her.

"I am afraid that I shall not indulge you, William! You must willingly accept your fate and my forgiveness! Propriety demands it!" she teased him with tears in her eyes. He waited until she had composed her emotions, escorted her to the staircase and accepted a kiss on the cheek from his angelic sister. _"She is more like Georgiana than I imagined,"_ he thought to himself as he went to his study for a drink. _"I hope Elizabeth will forgive me, as well,"_ he thought pensively as he sipped a glass of wine.

~~oo~~

The household awakened well before sunrise the next morning, in order for the Bennets to leave at first light. They wanted to get on the road early for their trip to London. While the carriages were being loaded, Elizabeth stole a few moments alone with Jane. "Oh Jane, how shall I manage without you?" she asked her dearest sister. "No one but you is capable of comforting me; my circumstances are so pitiable," she lamented, thinking of her strained relationship with her husband.

Jane laughed with delight, observing her sister who lived in a majestic country manor, wore new gowns with matching slippers, was adorned with heirloom jewelry and was sitting in a perfectly appointed chamber, sipping tea from fine china which had been served by one of her two dozen servants. "Your circumstances are far from pitiable, Lizzy! Any woman would envy your position; married to a handsome, wealthy man who loves you deeply," Jane told her. Elizabeth was determined not to reveal the source of her separation from Mr. Bingley, so she merely smiled and embraced her dear sister. Once the carriages were loaded and ready to depart, grateful thanks and tearful goodbyes were made as the Bennets took their leave and set off for London.

Alone in her chamber that night, Elizabeth was despondent over the departure of her family. Seeing Jane so miserable had reminded her that even though she had married well and William loved her and was desperate to please her, _he_ was responsible for her sister's misery. She realized, of course, that she was being completely unreasonable; William needed heirs and it was her responsibility to provide them. She would have to put her feelings aside for William's sake, but how? He would certainly perceive that she harbored resentment against him. Why did he insist that she share his affections? Was it possible that it was also _his_ lifelong wish for a marriage filled with love? She was at a loss as to how this happy outcome would finally come to pass.

(1) William's Toast: Traditional Christmas Toast

(2) Mr. Bennet's Toast: Scottish Christmas Toast

(3)** Note:** Serving the servants on Boxing Day is a totally made-up tradition.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	15. Impertinence

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 15: ****Impertinence**

(**Previously: **The Darcys hosted a joyous Christmas celebration at Pemberley and William took steps to reverse his interference with Jane Bennet and Charles Bingley.)

Late in the morning, after breakfast, Elizabeth was in the solarium working on her embroidery when she was notified by a footman that she was needed immediately in the study. She entered the study to find William sitting behind his desk wearing his most handsome smile; she was surprised by a fluttering sensation in her stomach. "Elizabeth, please come in," he said, rising and escorting her to a chair in front of the desk and sitting beside her once she was seated. "My courier has delivered two letters from London," he told her, showing her the letters. "We are instructed to read our letters together," he told her, handing her the letter addressed to her.

"Oh dear! It is from Jane!" she exclaimed with alarm, fearing that harm had befallen her dear sister.

"Mine is from Charles," he told her, hoping for the news that he had been expecting. They both broke the seals of their letters and began to read.

**==oo==**

29 December, 1811

Dear Elizabeth,

I am the most fortunate creature that has ever existed! I am certain that what I have to relate will give you such pleasure! Mr. Bingley has asked for my hand and I have accepted him! Why I am so blessed, I shall never know! I am undeserving of such happiness! Oh that you were with me to share in my delight! It is my greatest wish that you and William will stand up with us. Please make me the happiest of sisters by granting my wish! The wedding is to be in March to allow Mama the pleasure of shopping to her heart's content in Town. How shall I bear such happiness?

Your affectionate sister,

Jane

P.S. I have forgiven William and you must do the same!

**==oo==**

29 December, 1811

Darcy,

I have you to thank for my latest news. My beautiful angel has consented to be my bride! There can be no woman in the world more perfectly suited to me than my dearest Jane! Of course you must return to Hertfordshire to stand up with me, as I stood with you on your wedding day. I know you would never refuse your brother's fondest wish!

Yours, etc.

Charles Bingley

p.s. Thank you for instructing your courier to wait for my reply.

**==oo==**

Elizabeth laughed happily, pleased by the wonderful news. "They are to be married!" she exclaimed with delight. They traded and read each other's letters.

Observing his wife's brilliant smile, William inquired: "Are you pleased, Elizabeth?"

"Oh yes, they are perfectly matched," she replied, beaming with joy. "They are both so amiable!" Reading her letter one more time she was concerned by the post script: "I do wish that Mr. Bingley had not mentioned your role in their separation. I had hoped that Jane would never learn of it," she lamented.

William shook his head: "I confessed my role to Jane myself and she forgave me," he stated.

She was startled by this statement: "You did?" she asked in confusion. He smiled and nodded his head. "That is just like Jane! She is so forgiving! I must write to her immediately," she exclaimed as she stood and hurried up to her chamber, leaving William alone.

She began to write her letter but her thoughts suddenly turned to her husband; _he_ was responsible for her current state of happiness. He may have come between Jane and Mr. Bingley but now he has corrected that error and Jane's happiness has been restored. He also constantly referred to her as his 'beautiful bride' to correct his 'tolerable' remark. His kind treatment of his tenants and her family had shown that he had no selfish disregard for the feelings of others, as she had previously thought. Her sisters were now protected from Wickham's deceptions due to her husband's intervention; he had even been the inspiration for the improvement of their behavior and accomplishments. Even her Mama had improved her behavior; revealing not even one nervous complaint since their betrothal, one short month ago. He had made marked improvements in his character but she had harbored resentments against him for grievances that had long since been remedied. "_He has no improper pride; none more so than my own foolish pride! Perhaps it was my own pride and vanity which prevented me from acknowledging his true nature," _she thought."_He has remedied each of my complaints against him, however valid or invalid they may have been." _He had changed in her estimation from a selfish, arrogant suitor to an adoring, supportive husband in one short month. _"How could I have prevented my own happiness by behaving so insolently? What have I done to deserve such happiness?"_ she wondered. _"Nothing, of course,"_ she concluded. "_It is all due to my husband! My wonderful, loving husband!" _She began to comprehend that he was exactly the man who, in deposition and talents, was best suited to her. _"He has withstood my bad temper and impertinence with more tolerance than could be expected from a reasonable man!"_ she thought, gazing out the window at the sunny grounds. He had presented her proudly to his acquaintances in London, treated his tenants with tender regard, entertained her family so warmly for the holidays and humbled himself in ways that she never would have thought possible. She recalled his tenderness towards her, even after she had behaved with such impudence. _"Am I worthy of such a remarkable man?" she wondered._ Her heart was opened and she glowed with the realization that she loved her husband, the only man who she would ever wish to have married. She put her writing tools away and quickly returned to the study. As she stepped into the study, she greeted him with a warm smile: "William, it is such a lovely day today! Would you care to accompany me for a short walk in the garden?" she suggested.

"It is quite cold outdoors today, Elizabeth," he said, concerned for her health.

"Then we shall bundle up in our warmest coats, scarves and gloves but we must take advantage of the abundant sunshine!" she said brightly, her eyes sparkling.

Recognizing that her spark had returned, he readily agreed. Before they went out the door, he ensured that her scarf was wrapped securely around her neck and then insisted that he be permitted to wrap a warm blanket around her, covering her coat and bonnet, to further protect her from the cold weather. Once outside, he offered his arm and gave her a tour of the gardens of his beloved Pemberley. Many of the gardens had been designed by his mother and he was exceedingly proud of them, even when they were in a dormant state. She clung tightly to his arm and attempted to pay attention to his story but was only able to concentrate on his eyes – those eyes! – and his lips, so full and tempting; and the sound of his voice, so rich and inviting. How was it possible that she had never noticed these striking qualities before?

When they reached a sunny alcove, she stopped walking and turned to address him: "William, you must allow me to tell you how much I love and admire you," she said with a brilliant smile.

"To what do I owe this sudden turn of events?" he asked, returning her smile and grasping her gloved hands.

"You are to be given all the credit for the change in my opinion. You have exposed all of my shortcomings and remedied all of your own," she said with a guilty smile. "It was my own vanity that caused my dislike upon our first meeting. Your unintended insult damaged my sensibilities, even though I told myself that I was amused by the absurdity of it, I let it invade my thoughts and influence my actions. But you have more than made up for your blunder since we were married," she explained as he kissed her gloved hands. "I was so angered about your role in the separation of my dearest sister from her heart's desire that I could not allow myself any happiness while she was so miserable; however, you have remedied the situation by reuniting them. Only an honorable and forthright man would have confessed and corrected his offences the way you have done. My greatest shortcoming, I fear is my acceptance of Mr. Wickham's deceit. I thought myself to be the greatest judge of a person's character! That I could believe the words of a scoundrel over yours, the most honorable, generous and kindest man in the world; that is my deepest regret. I am profoundly ashamed of my poor judgment," she said with her eyes cast downward.

He raised her chin and said: "No Elizabeth, you must not blame yourself. It was your own kindness and generosity that led you to accept his falsehoods," he told her.

"You are so forgiving; far more forgiving than I," she told him with a guilty smile.

"You must have thought me devoid of every proper feeling," he said, with similar guilt.

She was amazed by his generosity. "In some cases, I find that a faulty memory is best. I prefer not to recall some of my own behavior and comments, especially on the day of your proposal," she confessed.

He shook his head: "I must disagree, Elizabeth. I shall never forget your reproach. It has haunted me since that day. If I had conducted myself in a more gentlemanly manner, we would never have suffered so much discord between us. If you, my dearest, had not taken the effort to check me, I might never have realized that my behavior was lacking. Since then I have endeavored to be the man worthy of your affections," he admitted.

She could not allow him to accept all the blame for their difficulties: "You are not the only party at fault, William. I am far too outspoken, impertinent and headstrong," she said meekly.

"Yes, you are, my dearest Elizabeth, and all of those qualities drew me to you," he said with a smile. "Shall we agree that all is forgiven?" he asked.

"Yes, William, I agree," she replied. "May I join you in your chamber tonight?" she shyly asked him.

"I told you on our wedding night that you may join me at any time," he told her.

"Yes, I remember," she said with a shy smile.

"However, I certainly should not be expected to wait until this evening to enjoy the favor of your company!" he exclaimed as he swept her into his arms and began to carry her back to the house.

She did not resist but said urgently: "If you please, William, I have one request. Please put me down so I may ask you," she insisted.

He put her down and wrapped the blanket securely around her: "I am at your disposal," he said with a bow.

"I should like to have a kiss," she said, blushing brightly. "A proper kiss from my wonderful, loving husband – now, if you have no objections. Right here in the garden, with the sun shining down on us!"

"I have no objection whatsoever," he replied with a smile as he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly, passionately, until she pulled away several minutes later gasping for air.

"William, I am not the sort of woman to suffer from nervous complaints, but I am likely to swoon," she told him breathlessly.

Smiling broadly, he swept her up into his arms once again and told her: "I am pleased to be of assistance." He carried her back into the house where they encountered Mrs. Reynolds, who cried out in alarm: "Oh Mr. Darcy! What has happened? Is Mrs. Darcy ill? I shall summon the doctor immediately!" she exclaimed.

"No, Mrs. Reynolds, I am perfectly well," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "Would you please ask Rosalie to come to my chamber? I am in need of her assistance."

"Immediately, if you please, Mrs. Reynolds," William called out as he quickly carried Elizabeth up the stairs. Mrs. Reynolds smiled joyfully and ran down the hall to carry out her instructions.

William put her down outside her chamber door, opened the door and walked in after her. Casting the blanket aside, he enveloped her in his arms once again and was eagerly exploring his wife's form when Rosalie appeared in the doorway, completely unnoticed by her master and mistress. Keeping her eyes cast down, Rosalie softly knocked on the open door to announce herself. William reluctantly released his wife and stepped aside.

"I shall only need a few minutes, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth told him and he left through the adjoining door.

"Rosalie, please help me with my hair," she instructed, as she removed her scarf and bonnet. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out the white lace nightgown and dressing gown from her wedding night, including the white lace ribbon. "I want to look the same as I did that first night in Town," she confided in her maid. They quickly removed her coat, morning dress and undergarments and dressed her in the lacy gowns. Rosalie removed the pins and plaits from her hair, brushed it and tied the lace ribbon around her hair, leaving her curls cascading down around her shoulders. Elizabeth was pleased with her reflection in the looking glass and hugged Rosalie, thanking her profusely. After the maid left, Elizabeth observed her sapphire wedding ring; once it had felt like a burden, now she realized that it symbolized her greatest joy. She had denied herself this happiness before today but now she was ready to move forward into the life she always dreamed she would have. She opened the adjoining door and saw William waiting for her.

He was amazed when she came through the door looking more beautiful than he had ever imagined. "My beautiful bride!" he exclaimed as he walked toward her and gathered her into his embrace.

Elizabeth knew that this was where she belonged; in the arms of the man of her dreams.

**(Author's Note: **Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Epilogue to follow! Your reviews and comments are encouraged!)


	16. Epilogue: Bingley Wedding

**Sapphires & Shackles**

**Chapter 16: Epilogue: ****Bingley Wedding**

(Dearest Readers, Thank you for following my story and for tolerating my stubborn, impertinent Elizabeth. She has finally come around! Thank you for your lovely and encouraging reviews!)

(**Previously: **After learning of Jane's betrothal, William and Elizabeth finally resolved their conflicts.)

As the wedding began, Elizabeth stood beside Jane; William stood beside Charles. She recalled the confused daze she had been in during her own wedding. Today she wanted to be sure she remembered every detail: Jane's pale blue lace dress and bonnet, her hair, her lavender and sage bouquet, Charles' wedding clothes, the vows, the parson's message, the music, and most importantly William's smile, his brilliant eyes, his blue waist coat, his perfectly tied cravat, everything about him. When the vows were spoken she looked deeply into her husband's eyes and smiled. She could never change the fact that she had been absent during their wedding and the early days of their marriage, but never again would she allow him to doubt her love for him. When Charles placed the ring on Jane's hand, Elizabeth twisted her own wedding ring; the ring that once symbolized a dreaded burden now symbolized the realization of her life-long dream – to be married to the love of her life. When the wedding ended and the couples walked down the aisle together, she clasped her husband's arm tightly and smiled her secret smile.

~~oo~~

_**One week earlier…**_Elizabeth and William were walking outside in the garden; Elizabeth was bundled with a warm blanket around her coat and bonnet. Elizabeth was eager to see more of the gardens; she wanted to know as much about their history as she could. They occasionally stopped along the way to share kisses as they walked through the dormant gardens. As they approached the gazebo, she ran up the steps and twirled around to view the garden from every direction. She felt slightly dizzy and stumbled momentarily, but William was right there to steady her. She smiled up at him and he watched the light go out of her eyes as she collapsed into his arms. He called out to her in alarm, but she was unresponsive. He picked her up and ran back to the house: **"Mrs. Reynolds!"** he called out nervously.

The housekeeper appeared and smiled, this had been a common occurrence at Pemberley during the last few months. The master and mistress would go out for a walk and return with all due urgency, rushing up to their chambers. However, today there was a look of alarm on the master's face.

"Mrs. Darcy is unconscious! Please summon the doctor immediately!" he exclaimed as he ran up the stairs carrying his wife. Mrs. Reynolds gave her instructions to a footman and ran up the stairs to the mistress' chamber. William had placed her on the bed and was removing her scarf and bonnet when Mrs. Reynolds entered the chamber. She went to the wash basin, retrieved a wet linen and placed it on Elizabeth's forehead. "Elizabeth, can you hear me! Please open your eyes!" William implored her as he removed her gloves and tightly held her hand.

"What happened, Mr. Darcy? Did Mrs. Darcy fall?" Mrs. Reynolds asked, fearing that she had hit her head.

"No, she did not fall; she just collapsed. We walked out to the gazebo, she had a dizzy spell and then she lost consciousness," he explained, with a worried tone. Together they removed her coat and covered her with a blanket, replacing the wet linen on her forehead. "Elizabeth, please open your eyes!" he pleaded.

Her eyes fluttered open and she observed William's worried brow: "William?" she whispered.

"Oh my darling Elizabeth, I was so worried! How do you feel?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"What has happened?" she asked, still feeling slightly groggy.

"You collapsed. You must have over-exerted yourself, dearest. I should not have allowed you to walk so far today," he said, blaming himself for her illness.

"We did not walk very far today. I am accustomed to walking great distances," she told him.

Just then the doctor appeared in the doorway and knocked on the door. "Oh Dr. Carson, thank goodness you have arrived," William exclaimed as he jumped up to shake the doctor's hand. He explained Elizabeth's illness and the series of events that led up to it and stood by nervously as the doctor performed his evaluation.

"Mr. Darcy, would you kindly leave us alone for a moment? I would like to examine my patient," Dr. Carson requested. William objected but was convinced to step out into the hall with Mrs. Reynolds.

He paced in the hallway in front of the door and would not be convinced to go below stairs to wait for the doctor's diagnosis. A few minutes later, the door opened, he was admitted and he rushed back to Elizabeth's side. "What is it Dr. Carson? Is my wife ill?" he asked anxiously, holding onto her hand.

"Not at all, my good man! Mrs. Darcy merely fainted; absolutely nothing to worry about," the doctor said with a smile.

"But why?" William asked. "She has never fainted before!" He looked into her eyes and noticed that her sparkle had returned.

The doctor walked to the door and said: "It was lovely to meet you, Mrs. Darcy."

"Thank you Dr. Carson," she called out as he closed the door.

"Elizabeth, are you sure you are feeling well?" William asked as he stroked her hands.

"I feel wonderful, my dearest husband! I suspect that this could be the most wonderful day of my life!" she exclaimed with a sparkling smile. When he looked at her with an inquisitive smile, she continued: "William, I am with child! We are to be parents!" she exclaimed with joy.

William had never known a greater joy than that very moment. He gathered his wife in his arms and embraced her tightly. "Oh my darling Elizabeth, you have truly made me the happiest of men!"

~~oo~~

_At the Bingley wedding…._ William and Elizabeth had a secret that was just between them. They would reveal the news to their family and friends after she felt the quickening, but for now, it was their special secret. Their love was on display for the whole world and the world would know their secret soon enough, but for the present time, it was theirs alone. They walked outside to greet the jubilant newlyweds. Elizabeth's eyes and sapphires sparkled with love and happiness, reflecting the joy in her heart.

~~The End~~

**(Author's Note:** Text was generously borrowed from _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic! I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!)


End file.
